Obsession and Love
by Animejunkies'meow
Summary: A year after saving Taforashia, Lina and Gourry are traveling alone when they are tracked down to receive an unexpected invitation to Gourry's little sister's wedding. Reluctant to go home after six years, he looks to Lina for the strength to face his worst fears. Love ignites and feuds ensue, but what if Gourry isn't the only one with eyes for Lina? (rating subject to change)
1. And It Begins

Hey guys! I'm back with another story! I know, about time. So this is my first Slayer fic, but I am no noob to the Slayers. I just love Lina and her ridiculousness! I have put a lot of work into this story; it has actually taken me years to complete (I worked on it slowly whenever I had any free time). But it's finally all written! I just need to edit the individual chapters (which I am only going to upload one at a time, by the way!)

I have a few notes to keep in mind before you read. I did a lot of research before I started, regarding names of monsters, dark lords, spells, and Gourry's background information. Well I found out that there really isn't much known about him beyond what I already knew! Everyone kinda understands that he had family problems as a result of the Sword of Light, and a few sources I found basically assume his whole family to be dead. Well I took liberties with Gourry's family background and assumed a whole new angle of my own devices. This story is also based after the end of the anime but I like Gourry's novel personality more so than his idiotic anime one. If you have only watched Slayers and have not read any of the light novels, you will probably think the Gourry in my story out of character. He's not a complete idiot for comedic relief as portrayed in the anime. He has a terrible memory, but he's not completely stupid. So I try to give him his novel personality. At least to the best of my ability (may still be even slightly OOC for that too but oh well!) I hope you enjoy what I came up with. I can't wait for everyone's feedback, and I really hope you like my story! Make sure to leave a review so I know you're thoughts! I don't want to upload the next chapter until I know people like this!

* * *

It was a first-rate middle-sized town he lived in, and as he was a man of some means. Not ludicrously wealthy, but money still wasn't an object. He had his own humble estate, and with him lived only his elderly father. No one else. He was planning to change that quite soon.

He decided to go out to his grounds and do a little training. The small outdoor pavilion he had fashioned himself echoed with the sound of a blade hitting wooden dummies. A tall man with short blonde hair, his clear blue eyes always had an air of intelligence about him. And indeed, he was a very intelligent man. Math, science, philosophy: name any subject of academia and he could hold his own with the most educated of society.

He wiped the sweat dripping from his brow. He was growing tired of these wooden dummies. They weren't any bit of a challenge, and he was far too distracted by his thoughts to concentrate, anyways. He sheathed his beloved sword and extended out his hand, palm up allowing energy to gather in it.

"Fireball!" He yelled, scorching the wooden practice dummies to dust.

Such a spell came quite easy to him. After all, Jarek Gabriev was no third rate sorcerer. He was top notch, the best to ever come about in the land of Elmekia. His swordsmanship was also top notch; it was a family trade after all. When he wasn't managing his father's business, he was training his magical skills, preparing. If you had asked him years ago, he would have claimed to be the best in all the land, until his rude awakening. At first, it drove him insane with jealousy. How could a woman really surpass him like that? Who did she think she was?

She began to consume him. What was her secret, this woman of unsurpassable strength and brutality? Her magical knowledge knew no bounds, and he began to study her copiously. He obsessed in jealousy for over a year, until one night in his study he fell asleep, staring at her picture. He woke up in a cold sweat from a dream that would change his life forever. He dreamt of his unborn son, wielding unimaginable power and strength. Power to conquer anything and everything. Fiery red hair and blue eyes, he wielded a flaming sword and stuck down everyone who got in his way with his unlimited magic. And suddenly he knew. The only way to claim all that power for himself was to make her his own.

Lina Inverse….

In the years since, he took any information about her he could get, be it documents, public service announcements, or gossip. And there was plenty of gossip. Gossip, which spoke of her taking down dark lords single handedly. Gossip, that told of her fiery temper and brutal disposition. She was wild and untamed, and he fell for her madly.

Then the first bit of disconcerting news came. Report after report of her travelling with a wandering swordsman. Tall with long blonde hair and a magical sword, the description seemed to match his cousin Gourry Gabriev's description perfectly. The man had, after all, run away with the family's magical sword. He couldn't be sure, since none of his informants could ever produce a name and no one in their family even knew where he was or if he was even alive. Chances were, it was not he. Chances were, he was dead. But Jarek could not be sure. He couldn't be sure of anything, other than his need to track down Lina Inverse so that his years of plotting could be realized.

He turned away from the blackened pile of wood that lay in a heap at his feet, a sinister grin spreading across his face.

"I will find you, Lina Inverse," he whispered into the evening air," and I will make you mine…"

* * *

The morning was early and the surrounding air was misty and soft. The mid autumn atmosphere was quite chilly these days and Lina awoke into a lucid half sleep shivering.

"Gourry..." she softly whispered, not fully aware that she had done so.

Gourry stirred in his sleep and rolled over. The tent they currently occupied was small and he only needed to reach out to touch her. Though they were in separate futons, Gourry managed to get as close as possible.

"You ok?" he whispered back.

He heard her softly moan and could feel her shaking form.

"C-cold…" was all he was able to make out.

Slowly he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Silently, he slipped out of his futon and into hers, gently holding Lina close to him. She snuggled up against his bare chest and let out a contented sigh. _Nice dream_… she thought at the back of her mind.

_It's so real…I can feel him next to me. Feel his skin and his breath…_

"Are you feeling warmer now Lina?"

At the sound of his voice her eyes fluttered open. All she could make out was his smooth, chiseled chest and her cheeks became flush.

She shot straight up and screeched, "Gourry! Just what in the hell do you think you are doing?!"

He looked up at her with his eyebrows furrowed.

" I was just-"

"Taking advantage of a poor girl in her sleep, that's what you were doing!" She interrupted, her face beet red.

" I was only keeping you warm…" Gourry trailed off, his eyes scanning her.

He hadn't noticed it before, but she was in her bra and underwear.

And although she wasn't known for her big breasts, he could now see just how round and perky they really were. She could see him staring, and a quick glance down at herself reminded her why. She was half naked and he was ogling her!

"Gourry, I swear to Ceiphied that if you don't get out of here in two seconds I WILL RUIN YOU!"

Gourry gulped and began to scramble away, when all of a sudden the tent began to shake violently. They both stopped and looked up, confused.

"Lina, what are you doing?" Gourry asked.

"I'm not doing it jellyfish!" Lina answered.

The shaking stopped.

" I'm sorry! I would've knocked but that's a bit hard with a tent you see…" said a voice from outside.

Lina and Gourry both blinked and turned to give the other a confused look.

"Would Master Gourry Gabriev happen to inhabit this tent by any chance?" the voice continued.

"Who wants to know?" Lina answered defensively.

"Wait, that voice is really familiar…. where do I know that voice?" Gourry pondered, stroking his chin.

"Well why don't you go check!" Lina yelled, pushing him toward the entrance.

Gourry fell forward with a thud and quickly scrambled to see whom it was. The tent was too small for him to fully stand in, but he managed to stoop over and take a peek…

"You?!" Gourry exclaimed with surprise, stumbling fully out of the tent.

"Does my name escape you, my dear sir?" The man replied, amused.

He let out a chuckle as Gourry wracked his brain. His eyes suddenly went wide and he said, "Silvanus…"

Lina leaned over to be able to peak out of the loose flap of the tent.

"Yes my boy!" Silvanus answered with a big smile.

Lina could only see up to his hips, but she could tell by the tone of his voice that he was smiling.

"What are you doing in these parts old man?" Gourry asked.

"I was sent by your father." He answered respectfully.

Even only being able to see him from behind, Lina could see Gourry tense up at the mention of his father.

"I no longer have the sword. You can tell father to just let it go."

He said in a stern voice.

Silvanus gave him a surprised look.

"You don't have the sword of light?"

Gourry shook his head.

"Yeah, its kinda a long story. You see we were fighting this dude…. umm… what was his name again? Black Star? Super Star? Big Star—"

"It was Dark Star you jellyfish!" Lina interrupted with a groan.

They both turned to look at her, Silvanus stooping down. Lina could now see the man's face. He was much older, probably in his seventies. He was dressed nicely with a stylish old hat and had very kind eyes. Both men were staring at her and she once again became aware of the fact she was in only underwear. Her cheeks stained deep crimson, and she snatched up her blanket to cover herself.

"Perverts!" she yelled.

The old man looked startled.

"So it's true! You really are travelling with the infamous Lina Inverse." Silvanus exclaimed in awe, looking up at Gourry and back at Lina.

"Yup." Gourry replied simply.

Silvanus crouched down, making his entire body visible to Lina and respectfully removed his hat.

"Hello my dear. I am Silvanus Prior, long time servant of the Gabrievs. It is a tremendous pleasure to be in the presence of the dragon spooker herself."

Lina's face began to turn bright red from anger at being called "dragon spooker". She cracked her knuckles and readied for a fireball in case he kept talking. Gourry, knowing how sensitive Lina was to all her names, was about to interject before something bad happened. Silvanus continued completely unaware.

"But I must say my dear. The thing all the rumors do not get right is how beautiful you are!"

Lina gasped and the fireball sizzled out. She lightly blushed and let out a small laugh.

"Well I'm glad you can acknowledge a beauty when you see one." Lina replied smugly.

"Yes, yes. Those wanted posters just don't do you justice." He said with a nod.

Lina's smugness faltered.

"WANTED POSTERS?!" She screamed as Gourry quickly pulled Silvanus back up away from her wrath.

"Anyways," he said hurriedly," you can just tell my Father that I no longer have the sword of light. Ok?"

Silvanus shook his head.

"The sword is not the reason they sent me. It's your sister, Jocelyn. She's getting married."

Gourry's expression became confused, like he just couldn't comprehend.

"Jocelyn's not old enough to get married!" He exclaimed

"Yes, she is. Remember, Gourry you left over six years ago. Jocelyn is

18 now, a full grown woman eligible for marriage."

Silvanus reached into his pocket and produced a small envelope with a gold seal and handed it to Gourry. Gourry tentatively unsealed it and began to read its contents. A now fully clothed Lina Inverse crawled out from the tent and read over his shoulder.

You are cordially invited,

Come share in the wedding of Jocelyn Gabriev and Paris

Bancroft. It will take place on Saturday, October the 15th at the

Great Temple of Ceiphied. Come and bless the happy couple!

Gourry slowly lowered his hands, still clutching the invitation.

" I can't believe how quickly the time passes." He whispered.

"Gourry, I never even knew you had a sister." Lina said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"He has two." Silvanus said to her, her eyes growing wide with surprise.

They both looked up at Gourry, who was standing there blinking, trying to figure out what to do. He hadn't been home in over six years, just as Silvanus had said. Did he really want to go home now? Would it do more hurt than good? It was his little sister…

"Well, jellyfish-for-brains, I guess we'll be heading out to Elmekia next."

He looked up at her, surprised by the cheerful tone of her voice. She had a determined expression on her face. She stood in front of him with one had on her hip and the slightest smirk on her lips. His expression softened looking at the sorceress, a detail not at all missed by the manservant Silvanus.

"As long as you don't mind, Lina." He answered softly.

"Of course not! It sounds like you owe them a visit. It's not everyday your little sister gets married. Hey, let me see the invitation again." She replied reaching toward him.

He placed the invitation into her outstretched hand and she read it over again.

"October 15th… that's in exactly a week." She looked up at Silvanus.

"Yes it is. I'm really pleased I found you when I did. We have just enough time to make it if we leave soon. We don't have any time to waste."

Lina nodded. "Then lets not waste it. Gourry, start packing up camp. I'm gonna fish us up some breakfast, then we can leave."

Gourry nodded and watched as she glided through the forest to a small river up ahead. He continued to watch her for a minute more as she prepared her fishing rod with a strand of her beautiful hair. Scanning the area around her for danger, he didn't turn his attention to Silvanus until he was sure she was safe. Silvanus had an unusual gleam in his eye Gourry couldn't quite place. He had known this man his whole life and they had been quite close in the past, but Gourry just didn't know what to make of it.

"Have you told her yet?" Silvanus asked in a soft voice, looking out towards Lina.

"Told her what?" Gourry asked, genuinely confused.

Silvanus let out a lighthearted chuckle.

"That you love her." He answered simply.

Gourry looked flabbergasted for a moment but finally sighed and replied, "Not in so many words."

Silvanus nodded and watched as the young sorceress hauled in fish after fish.

"She's just… not ready for me to come right out and say it. She doesn't handle that kind of stuff well." He paused and let out a chuckle, "I would probably get myself killed…"

Silvanus gave Gourry a weird look, to which Gourry simply replied, "You have to be careful around Lina. All those crazy rumors really aren't that far off. Just don't tell her I said that."

A cool breeze softly blew by, making Gourry shiver and remember that he was still standing there shirtless.

Better change and start packing everything up…

* * *

Don't forget to leave me a quick review! It would be much appreciated!


	2. On and On

Ok, so here is the next chapter! I am excited to get the plot moving along. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a review for me! Constructive criticism is welcome!

* * *

An hour later, all was packed up and everyone was fed. Silvanus was quite surprised seeing the two of them eat together. Not that he expected much of a change in Gourry's eating habits in the past six years; he still ate like an elephant. No, he was much more surprised that Gourry had managed to find a woman who ate just as much, maybe more.

They set off toward Gourry's hometown of Elmekia on foot, with the intention of hiring a carriage the rest of the journey once arriving at Falmouth Junction, the closest large city to their current location. The first half of the walk went by quickly. Silvanus didn't say much, just whistled and walked. Gourry went along looking deep in thought and concentration. Lina considered him closely, trying to figure out how she could console him. She knew by her lack of information about Gourry's background that this sudden visit home was going to be hard on him. They were treading on thin ice. Lina knew next to nothing about his family. In fact, she had absolutely no idea what to expect once they arrived. Did he have a big family or a small one? He hadn't been home in six years and never once had she seen him write, so they must have problems. He was probably expecting this visit to be very unpleasant.

She looked up at Gourry and saw that he had pulled ahead of her and Silvanus. With a quick sprint she arrived back at his side and touched his arm. He flinched and looked down at her, not knowing she was there, nor expecting the contact.

"Oh, hey Lina!" he said with a wide smile.

"Hey." She replied.

There was a small pause between them as they walked down the road.

"Umm… hey, I was thinking… I mean, you've never told me anything about your family. I can tell you don't like talking about it, but seeing as how we are heading there, I think I deserve to know a little."

There was an even longer pause as Gourry's smile fell from his face.

After a couple of minutes of silent walking he finally looked over at her.

"You haven't told me very much about your family either."

Lina opened her mouth to protest but he continued, looking back at the road, "You're right, since we are on our way there your deserve to know more, that way you can be better…" he paused to give he a sideways glance, "prepared."

The way he did that made her gulp.

"But you have to promise me something first." Gourry continued with a renewed spark in his voice.

"Uh, ok." Lina replied.

" After we leave my hometown, I want to go to Zephilia and visit yours."

Upon hearing this Lina felt her heart skip a beat and her head swirl.

_He wants to do what?_ She thought, crimson color flowing to her cheeks.

"G-Gourry I—"

"Just say yes Lina." Gourry interrupted, stopping short and turning to look at her.

She stopped too and looked him in the eye—for about two seconds, until her embarrassment got the best of her and she looked down at his feet.

"Ok." She said simply and when she looked up again he was already walking ahead.

She allowed a quick glance at Silvanus, who had been walking the road behind them. He had a strange look on his face but she shook that out of her mind and ran to catch up with Gourry, who was walking quite fast. She forced her heart rate to go down and decided to act normal.

'Besides, there's no way he understands the implication of what he just asked of me…does he?'

"Ok so now you need to tell me what I'm about to get myself into!" She yelled as she reached him.

"Alright." He answered.

_Where to start? _He thought.

"Well, I have a sister named Jocelyn, who's getting married." He started.

Lina rolled her eyes, "I know that Gourry! Tell me something I don't know! Your mother, your father, any other siblings?"

Gourry nodded and continued, "Well I have a mom and a dad, umm…I always just called them mother and father. Ariella and Sachiel are their names."

"Ok, and?" Lina prodded.

"And a younger brother and sister, Dallin and Fae. They are twins."

Lina nodded thoughtfully.

"Ok, so two younger sisters and a younger brother. I'm assuming you're the first-born. Any other siblings?" she asked looking up at him.

He was quiet for a moment and his face grew dark as if he was reliving a painful memory.

"No." he replied in a way that made her shiver.

She knew the conversation was over.

They continued the rest of the journey in silence as they were; walking side by side with Silvanus left to observe them from behind.

* * *

They reached Falmouth Junction the next day.

It was a medium sized city, and Lina decided to drag Gourry to the nearest tavern while Silvanus ran some errands on his own. Among them was sending an express letter via carrier pigeon to the Master of the Gabriev clan, Gourry's father, notifying him that he was on the way home with his eldest son.

"Hey Gourry…" Lina started with a pout

"Yeah?" He replied, glancing at her.

He couldn't help but notice how cute she looked.

"Well…um…" she hesitated, slowly leaning toward him.

Color slowly crept to Gourry's cheeks, and he could feel his heart racing.

"Could you… give me your chicken?!"

Gourry's eyes widened as he quickly snatched his plate as far from Lina as possible.

"But Lina, you have your own chicken!" He shouted.

Lina stuck her tongue out at him and replied, "Doesn't mean I can't have any of yours…"

Gourry shook his head and flagged down their waitress.

"Two more servings of your chicken special." He said

"Oh! And two more servings of the apple pie too!" Lina chimed in.

The waitress looked at them flabbergasted, eyeing the stacks of food already on the table. After a moment she just nodded and headed off to the kitchen to put in their new orders.

Lina and Gourry continued their crazed mealtime. Except…Lina noticed she was doing most of the devouring. The majority of the food was ending up in her mouth with little to no fight from Gourry. Finishing her current bite, she set down her chopsticks and looked up at him with a serious expression.

"Ok Gourry, what's the deal?" she questioned, folding her arms over her chest.

He looked up from his bowl of soup to her, with a perplexed expression.

"The deal with what?" He asked back.

"Dinner for us is always a fight, and you've put up little to no resistance to me eating everything. Aside from the chicken, which you scarfed down to smite me…" she added narrowing her eyes.

He stared at her hard for a few seconds like he was struggling with something and then replied," Aww, I don't know Lina. I guess it's just all this mess with having to go home so suddenly. Makes my stomach turn."

Lina blinked a couple of times before her expression turned soft.

"If it bothers you so much we can just turn around and start heading back to Saillune like we had planned."

Gourry shook his head.

"No, we can't do that. Even though its unexpected I know I should go. She's my little sister, and that wedding is going to be a big deal. She's the first in my immediate family to get married…" He trailed off.

"My mother is going to give me a really hard time about that." He continued with a chuckle.

Lina raised an eyebrow.

"That's right Mr. First-born. The eldest is supposed to marry first." She said with a little chuckle.

Gourry simply rolled his eyes.

"Not worried about it." He simply replied, looking back at his soup.

Lina continued to stare at him. Just as she opened her mouth to make another quip, the waitress appeared again with the extra chicken and pie they had ordered. Lina shrugged and turned to the food.

'Can't let it go to waste if he's not going to eat it…'

* * *

From Falmouth Junction, Silvanus hired a carriage to hurry them the rest of the way to Gourry's town in Elmekia. Lina and Gourry sat silently next to each other at the front of the carriage while Silvanus sat and whistled across from them. Lina fidgeted in her seat, being more accustomed to walking or using the Ray Wing spell rather than being carted to and fro. She sighed and looked over at Gourry who was staring out of the window with a far away look. She had never seen him so disturbed. This sudden visit home was wearing him down, which in turn wore Lina down.

'What am I supposed to expect when we get there, one big happy family welcoming their eldest son home with open arms? Or will there be a big fight between them? Maybe they will insist he stay home from now on and settle down…'

The thought of this made Lina stop and her breath hitch. She violently shook the thought out of her head and resolved on a new train of thought.

Silvanus looked across at the young woman with mild amusement.

"Are you ok there, young lady?" He said with a chuckle.

At this Lina snapped her head back up at him, confusion in her eyes. Then a slight blush crept across her cheeks, as she realized he had been watching her move about in deep reverie.

"Y-yeah. Yeah I'm fine. Just daydreaming I guess…"

* * *

Three days passed uneventfully. It drove Lina crazy! They sat and they sat and they sat.

_I want to stretch out my legs! How much money does Gourry's family have anyways? Paying for a six day carriage ride…_

She sat and grumbled to herself bitterly at her cooped up position.

'Sheesh, if he's had money all this time why am I the one always picking up the tab?'

"Are you feeling a little stir crazy Lina?" Silvanus asked her kindly.

Lina gazed over at him and sighed.

"Yeah, a little bit. I'm not accustomed to riding in carriages. " She replied, letting out a small laugh.

"Well the coachmen has to make a stop at the next town to exchange horses so we will have a couple hours to stretch our legs." Silvanus said with a smile.

"Whoo!" Lina exclaimed with her fist in the air.

A few hours later they were in the city of Romulus. To no ones surprise, the second the carriage stopped Lina zoomed out, running around in gleeful circles.

"Yes yes yes!" She shouted, jumping up and down.

They were in a huge city center, and Lina could spot a huge fountain ahead. It was so big and magnificent that she couldn't help but run up to it.

"That's quite a lot of energy that girl has." Silvanus noted, looking at Gourry.

Gourry smiled and replied, "Yeah I don't think she's ever been cooped up for that long. At least not as long as I've known her."

"Well, you two must be hungry. How about some lunch? We have at least half the day for the coachmen to get settled."

"That sounds great." Gourry nodded, turning in the direction of the fountain and, more importantly, Lina.

"Lina!" He yelled, waving a hand in the air to catch her attention.

She turned slightly and smiled at him while waving back. Gourry's breath hitched and his body froze mid wave as he took in the sight of her standing in front of the fountain, the sun's delicate rays glinting on her skin. Gourry stared, transfixed, as she stared back with a quizzical look on her face. After a brief moment Silvanus elbowed Gourry in the side. Gourry put his hand down and stared ahead, completely at a loss.

"We're going to find a tavern to have some lunch at. Do you wish to join?" Silvanus yelled.

Lina's eyes lit up and she practically skipped over to them.

"Hell yeah I want food." She exclaimed, turning her gaze toward Gourry.

"Geez, cat got your tongue much Gourry?" She said, slapping him in the back.

"Let's go eat" he responded, turning quickly to hide his embarrassment and the slight blush creeping across his face.

* * *

Gourry gave a loud burp as a sign of a well-enjoyed meal. Lina picked at her teeth with a toothpick, and Silvanus simply patted his lips with a napkin.

"That was a great meal." Silvanus stated happily, glancing at the piles of plates on the table. Lina and Gourry nodded in agreement. They stood to leave, when a young man came bursting into the tavern.

"Silvanus!" The young man yelled.

The old man spun around quickly in his direction.

"Oh Jirro, what on earth is the hurry?"

"Mander is saying he wants to stay the night here in Romulus, which goes against your contract with him!"

Silvanus' eyes went wide for moment.

"Indeed, that is not what we agreed upon. We agreed that he and you would drive us and get us there within a week. I'll have to have a word with him. If he can't make the journey any longer then he will have to find another who can." He paused and turned toward Lina and Gourry.

"You two just hang tight. I'll come get you when I figure this mess out."

And with that, he stormed out of the tavern with Jirro close behind.

* * *

Lina excitedly ran up a tall, grassy hill with Gourry close behind. She had scoped out this hill upon jumping out of the carriage earlier that day, knowing it had to have a great view of the whole city. She reached the top, turned around, and jumped in the air.

"What did I tell you Gourry? The view up here is awesome! You can see the whole city! Since we don't have time to explore, my genius brain came up with this cunning idea." She said with a big smirk.

Gourry just stared at her in wonder. 'Beautiful...'

He was knocked out of his thoughts by a smack to the head courtesy of Lina's slipper.

"You are being such a jellyfish today, Gourry. More than normal!" She stated, squinting her eyes at him.

His startled expression melted into a soft and gentle gaze as he looked back at her.

"Yeah." He said quietly.

Lina's own expression softened as well as a blush crept lightly across her cheeks.

'He's looking at me so...'

She couldn't place the expression on his face. All she knew was it made her chest feel warm and her stomach flutter.

"Lina..." He started softly, taking a step toward her.

"Yeah?" She answered, taking an unsure step toward him as well.

"I...I just want you to know that...I'm never going to leave your side. No matter what, I'll always protect you."

His gaze was intense and she glanced down at her feet.

"Well, I know that. At least...you've told me that before..." She continued to look at her feet and scuff at the grass below.

He rushed forward and grabbed her hands, holding them in front of his chest. Lina's head snapped back up in surprise.

"I really mean it Lina! I'm not just saying it." He replied quickly with a louder tone.

Lina just blinked and stared at their intertwined hands, feeling her face grow hot.

"I...umm...I..."

Suddenly Gourry was very aware of their proximity. Their faces were just inches apart, their hands enclosed one another's, and she just looked so uncomfortable.

"S-sorry!" He stuttered out, quickly letting go of her hands and taking many steps back.

Although the majority of her was relieved Gourry had ceased contact with her (she was so bad with these situations), a part of her felt a pang of disappointment.

From the relieved look on her face, Gourry would have never known.

He inwardly sighed, sat down on the hillside, and pretended to look at the view, wishing he could run away and hide in embarrassment. Lina stared at him for a few seconds more before tentatively sitting down a good five feet away from him. Gourry's heart sank. She never had a problem sitting close to him, but then again it was always on her terms. He knew better than to pursue her; he was never going to get anywhere if he did.

"I might not get anywhere if I don't though, either" he said to himself thoughtfully.

Lina glanced over at him, unable to make out his whispered words.

"What was that?" She asked.

Gourry glanced back mortified, unaware that he has spoken out loud.

"N-nothing! It was nothing. Great view..."

Lina sighed. "What's gotten into you Gourry? You're acting really strange…"

Gourry shook his head. "It's nothing, Lina. This trip is just making me crazy."

She turned her head to him and caught his eye, holding it for a moment. His expression was unreadable.

"If you say so"

They sat quietly for a while until they noticed a figure frantically waving at them from the bottom of the hill.

"Hey I think that's Silvanus." Gourry said, turning to Lina.

"Damn! Back to that stupid carriage." She stood up and stretched.

He stood up too and they both hurried down the hill to make the last leg of their trip.

* * *

Yay! Second chapter done! Please leave a review for me! It would make me so happy, and if I get a bunch I'll post the next chapter quicker! (Remember, it's already written I just have to edit) Until next time =)


	3. Meeting

Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long this time. I was trying to get it up last week but I got so sick that it was just impossible! I hope you guys enjoy, and don't forget to leave me a review! The plot is going to really begin now =)

* * *

He paced back and forth in his study, contemplating his next move.

It had been two days since the letter arrived at the main house.

The letter, sent by carrier pigeon, announced that the clan's butler actually managed to find Gourry and convince him to come home for his sister's upcoming wedding. But what had really piqued Jarek's interest was the announcement that the manservant and Gourry were not to arrive alone, but in the company of an unnamed young woman.

Jarek smiled to himself, knowing it was a strong possibility that the woman was

Lina Inverse.

'Only a couple more days and ill know for sure' he thought to himself as he walked around his study, preparing for his departure.

The family was in a buzz about Gourry's return and the wedding was in a couple days.

'The sooner my father and I get to the main house, the sooner I can begin my plans.'

He chuckled to himself, knowing his dashing looks, charm, and power would win her affections. Nothing would stand in his way.

* * *

Gourry sighed as he looked out of the carriage window, completely bored. He had already done as much catching up as possible with Silvanus over the past couple days. Lina had distanced herself to where talking to her was not an option right now. Since their departure from Romulus City, Lina had been using her spells to follow the carriage from the outside. Every so often Gourry would lean over to peak his head out and make sure she was okay. Silvanus had given Gourry a questioning look when she announced that she did not intend to spend the rest of the day cooped up in the carriage, but did not pursue the issue.

"_Maybe she just needs the time to think"_ Gourry wondered.

Confusion was starting to overwhelm Lina Inverse. She felt as if strange feelings were popping up from her subconscious. Feelings she couldn't understand. For some reason, Lina couldn't handle staring at Gourry for the next few hours (or rather, pretending not to stare). There was a lot she needed to sort out in her head, and it annoyed her to no end that she felt this way.

'I mean, I'm the beautiful sorceress genius Lina Inverse, not some sappy, confused girl. I'm a grown woman…' she thought, triggering a memory.

She remembered a conversation with her older sister years and years ago before she left home.

"Luna?" A very young Lina questioned, meekly scooting towards the much taller, statuesque looking teen girl.

"What is it runt?" Luna replied, straightening out her tunic.

"Why did that boy say that to you?"

Luna stopped and looked down at her.

"It's because I have breasts, Lina." She said very matter-of-fairly.

"Oh...so…you threw him out of the window because you have breasts?"

Lina said, clearly confused.

"Well not exactly. Look kid listen up. You're going to be a woman too someday so I might as well tell you. You can't let guys think that just because you're a woman you can't kick their ass. You don't let them get away with anything, you got that?" She finished, pointing a finger at Lina.

Lina scrunched up her face in thought before replying, "But, mom lets dad get away with stuff like that all the time..."

Luna shook her head.

"No Lina, that's different. Mom and Dad love each other and are married so in that situation it's ok. When you find that one guy who you can't live without, that's when you don't have to toss him out a window. Only sometimes though." She said with a smirk.

Lina still looked confused, so Luna ruffled her hair and sighed.

"You will understand when you are a woman."

Lina gave a little laugh at the memory, remembering how Luna sent the guy who hit on her flying across the room and out of a window. She was a woman now, and she did understand….ok if she was being honest, it hardly ever applied to her. She didn't have big breasts; she was short and lacked hips. There was nothing in her figure that really appealed to a man (though she could make some good arguments about her facial beauty).

'Even with all that Gourry still...'

Her eyes widened at the thought she almost had.

_Gourry? Gourry what?_

She stopped to really dig deeper into this.

"_Gourry really cares about me. That much I know for sure. I feel closer to him than I do to any other human being on earth. And these past couple of days he has been staring at me with this expression that makes my heart jump in my chest. It's beginning to feel as if…_" She panicked as she realized the conclusion she was coming to. She started moving again, seeing the carriage had made a lot of distance in that short amount of time. Lina flew faster to catch up, steadying her breathing.

'He's the one I'm most comfortable with, for sure. He's my body guard and my friend and I like being close to him and fighting over food with him and traveling with him.'

Upon allowing herself to admit this, she exhaled in a relieved sigh. She would leave it at that, and go on with their adventures. If he wanted to voice his plans to never leave her side again, then that was fine with her.

_"That's right. Because if I couldn't see him everyday I don't know what I would do."_ She whispered to herself.

* * *

It was late into the night and Gourry couldn't sleep. Thoughts consumed him and it was all he could do to keep from feeling overwhelmed. They would arrive at his hometown tomorrow mid-day. He would see his family again, who he hadn't seen in eight years. And Lina, who had been avoiding him for almost two days, was practically asleep in his arms.

...Ok, not quite. But not soon after night had fallen Lina glided into the carriage and sat right next to him. She talked up a storm as if nothing had happened and then as soon as Silvanus had fallen asleep, she leaned into Gourry's shoulder until she too fell asleep. She had been out for hours. Gourry had managed to snake his arm around her shoulder and shift his and her weight so she was leaning against his chest as he leaned back on the sidewall of the carriage. He held onto her just enough so she wouldn't move too much, and absentmindedly twirled a finger around a lock of her burning hair.

Silvanus had told him he sent a letter to his father via carrier pigeon. The letter stated that the three of them were on their way. Gourry contemplated this.

"I can almost bet what my mother is thinking, me and Lina traveling alone together."

He glanced down at the small woman, loving the feeling of her silky locks. He smiled and sighed, imagining a world where he could hold her like this for real, without her dragon-slaving him. He fell asleep with that smile on his face and into a dream of Lina in a white dress with flowers in her hair and the sun shining brightly.

* * *

When Gourry awoke, the sun was already high up in the sky. He groggily looked around, trying to make out his surroundings. He could see

Silvanus sitting across from him, upright with eyes closed, probably napping. Sitting up and looking around, Gourry noticed that Lina was not there. He yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Suddenly, a huge divot in the road caused the carriage to jerk, startling Silvanus awake.

"Oh my, I must have dozed off." He said in a raspy voice.

He looked over at Gourry and smiled.

"Oh good, you're finally awake my boy. We're going to arrive very soon so be prepared."

Gourry's eyes widened.

"How long was I asleep for?"

Silvanus chucked. "All morning. It's probably around one now. We should arrive within the hour."

Gourry gave him a small nod and leaned out of the window, looking for Lina.

"Thought you were going to sleep all day jellyfish brains!" Lina shouted, seeing his head pop out of the carriage door.

Gourry laughed and waved at her.

"I was too anxious to sleep last night!" He shouted back.

Lina swooped down and glided smoothly into the carriage as Gourry sat back to get out of her way. Unfortunately, the same moment her feet hit the ground the carriage hit another divot, sending Lina flying forward onto Gourry. Gourry gasped and caught her as she unexpectedly fell. Lina, hands braced on his shoulders, looked up, as Gourry, holding tight to her waist, looked down. They stared at each other for a moment blushing like mad, until Gourry was suddenly hurled out of the carriage and into the air.

"AHHHHhhhhhh..." His scream died away the further up and away he flew.

Lina sat down indignantly with a 'humph'.

"Teach him to mess with me." She grumbled under her breath, crossing her arms over her chest.

Silvanus blinked a few times trying to make sure he had seen correctly. Indeed, it looked like Lina had just violently thrown Gourry from the carriage. He shook his head thinking back (for the millionth time) to what Gourry had told him when he first found the two of them. This week had really shown him how violent and dangerous this sweet looking woman could be.

'What a strange girl. It was only this morning that I found the two of them cuddled up together asleep. And now she can't handle a simple, albeit, unexpected embrace.'

A few minutes later there was a rough jerk as Gourry re-entered the carriage, breathing hard from sprinting to catch up.

"L-Liiiinaaaa!" Gourry whined, "What was that for?"

She stood up with hands on her hips and a sour look on her face.

"That was for taking advantage of an innocent girl!" she yelled, leaning forward.

"Innocent?!" He shouted, pointing as accusing finger, "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

"YES! Innocent! And don't think I didn't notice how you snaked your way next to me this morning! Trying to keep me warm again?!"

Now it was Gourry's turn to fume.

"You're the one who fell asleep against me! Quit trying to make me out to be a bad guy just cuz I wanna be close to you!"

Lina gasped, all anger dissipating replaced by a look of shock. She looked up at him, glanced sideways at Silvanus. She felt woozy for a moment and placed her hand on the wall to steady her, and then sat down, quietly looking out of the window. She stayed like that, and Gourry realized she had no intention to say or do more. He sat down with a huff and leaned his head back, finding that for the first time he couldn't wait to make it back. Lina in confined spaces was really annoying.

Gourry didn't have to wait long. Not even half an hour later the three of them heard the coachmen shouting, "Destination ahead!" Lina's eyes lit up upon hearing this and she shot up and leaned out of the carriage door, holding to the frame for support. She gasped at the sight in front of her.

Coming into view was Gourry's hometown. It was a lot more lavish than Lina had ever expected.

The carriage marched through the middle of town, which was full of people. Intricate white stone buildings surrounded them. Up ahead, on a large hill, was a mansion of a building.

"Hey Gourry, is that the Temple of Ceiphied up there?"

Gourry poked his head out to see what she was looking at and sighed.

Silvanus also stuck his head out to see and chuckled.

"That's actually the main house of the Gabriev clan. That's where

Gourry lived before he left us."

"Hhhuuh?" Lina squeaked, completely flabbergasted.

"Y-yyyou mean that's your house, Gourry?! You didn't tell me it was gonna be so big!"

"Yeah…I never liked it that much. It was so big, I could never remember which room was mine."

Lina turned to him and laughed.

"Sounds exactly like something you would do."

Gourry have her a confused look, to which Lina merely rolled her eyes. She looked around once again and realized that everyone was stopping in his or her tracks to gawk at them. People were rushing out of homes and business to watch them roll by. She blinked at the stares and whispers and promptly sat back down out of sight, slightly embarrassed.

'Its like the town is coming to a halt with our arrival...'

Within minutes they pulled up to the large mansion on the hill. They each filed out of the carriage; Lina and Gourry stretched their limbs while Silvanus merely straightened his suit. They walked up to the huge marble double doors. They swung open immediately and revealed a large, lavish marble entryway with graceful, white staircases ascending on either side. Lina walked in, taking in her surroundings and gave a low whistle.

'This place is even better on the inside.'

Her attention was brought to the middle of the room as Gourry abruptly came to a halt. Standing before them was a tall older man with graying hair. He was dressed in a dark suit and had a dignified air about him. Standing next to him was a slightly shorter, older woman with long thistle blonde hair. She wore an elegant pink dress and her eyes glistened with moisture.

"Gourry? Is that really you my dear?" The woman asked.

Gourry offered her a small smile.

"Yeah it's me mother."

She glided forward and gave him a gentle hug. She then took a step back and looked at his face.

"You have become as tall as your father! And so muscular! Oh Gourry, you have grown into quite a man!"

The older man finally walked forward and approached Gourry.

"Hello son." He said in a curt tone.

"Father." Gourry replied cautiously.

"I expect you brought me the Sword of-"

"Goodness Sachiel, don't start this now! You haven't seen your son in eight years, that doesn't need to be discussed now!"

"Haven't seen the sword in eight years either..." The old man grumbled

She turned to him and they stared each other down.

"Well..." Gourry started, looking back and forth while grabbing Lina's hand and pulling her forward.

"Mother, Father, this is Lina."

They both spun forward at Gourry, following the length of his arm, until their eyes reached the petite woman.

Lina gulped under their intense gazes. Gourry, still holding on, gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

She smiled, "I'm Lina Inverse! Pleased to meet you! " She said with a big smile and her usual confidence, pushing down all her anxiety.

Both of their eyes looked like they were going to pop out.

"Lina Inver-" Sachiel began with narrowed eyes, but was cut off by his wife stepping forward.

Lina's smile faltered , not sure what to make of their reactions.

"I'm sorry for our rude behavior. I am Ariella, Gourry's mother. And this is Sachiel, his father. We are so happy you both came." Her voice was sincere and had such a soft and loving tine that Lina couldn't help but smile again.

"Thank you Ariella." Lina replied.

"How long...have you two know each other?" She asked shyly, looking to either of them to answer.

Lina turned her head to give Gourry a look. They both smiled and Lina gave a little laugh. She became aware that they were still holding hands and lightly blushed before looking back at Ariella.

"Like five, almost six years."

"Yeah what she said." Gourry added with a thoughtful look on his face.

Ariella let out a small gasp, and Lina could swear she saw a flash of sadness in her eyes, but it was gone as soon as it came.

"Silvanus!" Ariella called, looking around the room for him.

"Yes madam!" He called from a corner.

"Show them to Gourry's room, I'm sure they would like to get cleaned up after the long journey."

"Of course milady." He replied, stepping toward them.

"We shall be having tea in the garden in an hour with everyone that has so far gathered. We will introduce you to the rest of the family my dear." She said, looking at Lina. Ariella and Sachiel bowed and took their leave and Silvanus motioned for Lina and Gourry to follow him up the staircase to the left.

Unseen by all, a dark figure left from his hiding place and walked to the center of the entryway. He stood in the exact spot Lina had previously stood and gave a relaxed sigh.

"She is beautiful. She is leaps and bounds more beautiful than paintings make her out to be. There is an aura of power around her so strong I can feel it from here!" He smirked to himself, but soon replaced it by a frown.

"She really is traveling with Cousin Gourry though. This may be a problem. But it is nothing I cannot handle." He said resolutely.

'Now to change and get ready to make my appearance to her.'

* * *

"I take it you don't remember where your room is Master Gourry."

Silvanus said with a chuckle as Gourry made a wrong turn down a hallway.

"Nope, not a clue." He replied taking in his surroundings.

"Well this room here will be for Mistress Lina" Silvanus said, motioning ahead of him.

Lina stepped forward as Silvanus unlocked the bedroom door. A click was heard and the door swung open. Lina was about to run inside, but Silvanus held her back, taking a whistle out from his pocket. He blew on it, releasing a high-pitched tune. Moments later a youthful maid came running down the hallway.

"Yes Silvanus?" She said, a bit breathless.

"See to it that this room is comfortable and Lina is freshened up for afternoon tea."

The young woman curtsied and turned to Lina.

"Right this way madam."

Lina looked back at the men. "See you fools in an hour."

She turned and entered the bedroom and was gone from sight.

"Well Gourry, lets go to your old room and get you cleaned up."

They both turned to the right and continued down the hallway. After a few moments of walking in silence, Silvanus cleared his throat.

"Gourry, you do realize that your mother thinks Lina to be your wife, right? She never would have asked me to set the both of you up in your room together if she didn't think so."

Gourry nodded.

"I realize that. But it doesn't matter to me what they think."

Silvanus just shook his head. "Right this way Gourry."

"Oh Miss Lina, you are so beautiful!"

Lina looked in the mirror and blushed. The maid, whose name was Tahira, had drawn a bath, and scrubbed Lina down. She had her old clothes sent off to the cleaners, forcing Lina into a dress. She gazed at her reflection, twirling slightly. The dress was pastel yellow and flowed down to her ankles. It had simple straps and an A-line neck. Tahira had taken a thick white ribbon and tied it around her waist to accentuate it, and make the dress more fitted. Her little trick to avoid having to alter its dimensions to her thin waist, making it fit perfectly.

"This is embarrassing." She moaned, still looking at the dress.

"It is beautiful." Said a new voice from behind.

Lina whirled around and saw Ariella standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

"T-thank you..." Lina stuttered.

"Silvanus told me he set you up in here so you could get ready easier." She explained.

"O-okay…" Lina said in a puzzled tone.

"Tahira, what were you going to do with her hair?" Ariella asked, not even noticing.

"I was thinking of curling it after its been dried."

"Oh you don't have to do anything like that!" Lina quickly replied, feeling panic rise in her chest.

"Well I will dry your hair first and then we will decide." Tahira said with a giggle.

Ten minutes later her hair was soft and dry. Tahira took some spray serum, spritzed it on Lina's roots and fluffed her bangs.

"Your hair has so much natural body!" Tahira squealed.

"Yeah I guess..." Lina mumbled, unsure why she was letting Tahira do this to her.

"Ok, so curls or no curls?"

'No curls, no curls, no curls!' Lina screamed in her head.

"Leave it like it is. It's perfect." Ariella said with a kind smile.

She tilted her head, still examining Lina. "I'm sure Gourry will like it very much."

To this, Lina's jaw dropped.

"Umm...I don't think...well, I mean he's not...I don't know if Gourry even..." She stumbled around with her words, having trouble forming a coherent sentence.

"Oh I just know he will! It's been so long since I last saw him, and now..." Ariella paused as moisture formed in her eyes, "and now he's a man and I have missed so much."

Before Lina could comprehend what was happening, Gourry's sobbing mother enveloped her in a hug.

"I'm just, so sad that I wasn't there! I wish I would have been..." She paused to pull away for a moment to look Lina in the eyes, "but I am so happy to have you in the family." She finished with a tearful smile.

Lina's was an expression of utter confusion.

"In...the family?" She whispered.

"Yes! I-I have to admit that I was very distraught when we received the letter from Silvanus announcing your arrival with Gourry. He is my oldest son, and I was devastated to not have been invited to the wedding. But you are such a sweet girl, I can see how Gourry-"

"Wait a minute!" Lina yelled, waving her arms in the air

"Just stop right there." She said putting her arms down.

Ariella looked at her with confusion.

"I think we have a misunderstanding. Gourry and I are not married. We are simply traveling companions. He is my protector." She said softly, her face burning red from embarrassment.

Ariella looked at her with eyes wide.

"You mean...but I thought...I could have sworn that you two were..." She stopped and shook her head before grabbing a hold of Lina's shoulders.

"But Sachiel and I were only speculating that you were his wife when we got that letter. After seeing you both together, I could have sworn that our suspicions were confirmed!"

Lina merely shook her head, cheeks still burning.

"Gourry is someone very dear to me, but I can tell you with 100% certainty that we are not married!"

Ariella heaved a big sigh. All was silent for a moment.

"Well, I guess I am relieved that I actually didn't miss his wedding..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Gourry's father was busy having the same misunderstanding.

"Marrying a girl like that is bad for the family reputation! For gods sakes Gourry, what were you thinking?!" He yelled as he paced around Gourry's bedroom.

Gourry let out an exasperated sigh, holding his forehead in his hand.

"Ok father," He started, looking up towards Sachiel, "We need to get a few things straight right now! Lina and I are not married. Lina is a good person and you have no right to judge her. And if in the future we want to be married, then we will be. To hell with everyone else."

He stared hard at his father with intense and angry eyes.

"Gourry, just think of how it reflects on you, traveling alone with...a young maiden without a chaperone. It's-"

"It's old fashioned and nobody cares. Just drop it. I don't know why you came over here to bug me in the first place."

Sachiel sighed and threw his arms in the air.

"I give up! I don't know why I try. You didn't listen to me when you were eighteen, why would you listen to me now." He turned around and headed for the door.

"Exactly." Gourry whispered. He took one more look in the mirror at his suit, feeling uncomfortable out of his battle armor.

"You look fine, Gourry. Quite handsome if I must say!" Silvanus chimed in from the corner of the room where he had retreated when Gourry and his father began to argue. "Well let's go get Lina and get this over with."

Both men turned and headed out of the door and down the hall. Within moments they were at Lina's door. Gourry gave it a few brisk knocks.

"Just a minute!" Came the voice of Tahira.

Thirty seconds later the door opened and Lina stepped out.

Gourry felt a blush immediately come to his cheeks at the sight of her. The yellow color of the dress worked perfectly with her red hair and eyes. Her hair was in its usual manner, though it smelled of strawberries. She blushed too when she realized he was staring.

"Umm... So, how do I look? Is it weird?" She asked, looking down.

"Beautiful..." He thought out loud, in the softest whisper.

"What was that?" She asked in response to his barely audible answer.

"Oh! Umm it looks great!" He replied quickly, relieved she didn't hear him the first time.

"Well, lets go do this." Lina said as she turned down the hall.

"Yes, let's." Silvanus replied while giving Gourry a look. They both turned to follow, and Silvanus jogged to the head of the group to lead the way.


	4. Reunions

Yay time for another update! I thought I was going to have loads of time this week during spring break but that ended up not being the case at all! So on my last evening of freedom I made sure to sit down and get everything ready! I hope you guys enjoy and please leave me a review when you're done to let me know what you thought!

* * *

Jarek was growing impatient, but he kept a calm demeanor all the same.

He was dressed in a simple suit with a red tie, his hair in its normal style, spiky in a bad boy type of way. He gazed around at his group of assembled family.

The were all nervous, save for the twins of course. They didn't quite understand why their long lost brother coming home was such a big deal. In fact, they seemed hardly conscious of the fact that they even had a brother. Jocelyn looked like she could barely contain her excitement. She was fidgeting and talking loudly. She looked like an angel dressed in pure white; her light brown hair falling in elegant curls around her face. Her dark blue eyes danced and darted around in anticipation of her brother's return. Suddenly Ariella entered through the gate and into the gardens. She walked straight up to Jocelyn and whispered something in her ear.

"They're not married!" She exclaimed loudly.

"Ssshh!" Ariella hushed her, looking around the garden. Her eyes fell on Jarek, who was watching closely.

"It was a misunderstanding on my part, and we don't need any unnecessary rumors spreading. Your father is worried about the family reputation."

"Why would he be worried about that?" Jocelyn asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"Well dear, the young woman is Lina Inverse."

Jocelyn immediately began chocking.

"L-l-l-l-Lina Inverse?! How can that be?"

"Well..."

Just at that moment Silvanus entered through the gate with Lina and Gourry close behind.

All conversation stopped as everyone took in the sight of them. After a brief moment of silence Jocelyn stood and walked over.

"Brother Gourry!" She exclaimed, running into his arms.

"Oh Gourry! You have been away for too long! We have missed you so! I was barely 13 when you left. Now I'm all grown up." She pulled back to look at his face.

He chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"You sure are not a little girl anymore Joce. It's great to see you again."

Jocelyn swatted away his hand with a laugh and walked over to Lina.

"You must be Lina." She said with a smile, "I am Jocelyn, Gourry's sister."

"Pleased to meet you Jocelyn." Lina said with a big smile.

"Dallin, Fae come meet your brother!" Jocelyn shouted over her shoulder.

"Yes sister!" They replied together and scurried over.

"Lina, these are our younger siblings the twins, Dallin and Fae."

The twins looked up at her curiously, their dark blue eyes sparkling.

"You're really pretty." Fae told her shyly.

"You look like a princess!" Dallin said excitedly.

Lina giggled at their reactions.

"How old are you little ones?" She asked, leaning forward so she was closer to their eye level.

"Umm... Almost 8. In a few weeks." Dallin replied.

"Yeah in a few weeks." Fae repeated.

"Guys, don't you want to say hello to your older brother?" Jocelyn prodded, motioning toward Gourry.

He gave them an awkward smile and waved. They both looked at him and frowned.

"You're our brother?" Dallin asked incredulously.

"Why is he so tall?" Fae asked Jocelyn.

"Why do you wear your hair long like a girl?" Dallin asked with a confused look.

"How come we never met you before?"

"When did you-"

"Ok!" Jocelyn interrupted.

"Brother Gourry has to come over here with me, so you two go play with your cousins."

They both looked at her warmly and replied with a quick "ok!"

Gourry heaved a very relieved sigh and shook his head.

Until now, it had not occurred to Lina just how young the twins had to have been when Gourry left home. In fact, she basically witnessed them meet for the first time just now. No wonder that had been so awkward.

"Ok, let me introduce you to everyone." Jocelyn said.

Over the next half hour, Lina was introduced to practically all of

Gourry's extended family. There were his aunts Adele, Tabitha, and Adora, his uncles Sanat, Pandarius, and Jace, and somewhere around 8 to 10 cousins (she had lost count). The youngest, she distinctly remembered, was Pandarius Jr. who was barely a week old. Lina wasn't sure how many more introductions she could take. She stood there making small talk in the shade with Gourry's sixteen-year-old cousin Jirro, Gourry content with simply standing next to her silently. All of a sudden she felt him tense up beside her. She looked at him and followed his gaze ahead. Making his way towards them was a tall, blonde man who looked strikingly like Gourry in stature and features, only with short spiky hair and much lighter clear blue eyes.

"You..." Gourry said looking intense.

"Yes dear cousin. Me." He replied in a mocking tone.

"I remember never liking you very much." Gourry said with a scowl.

"Yes and I remember you being a dolt. And seeing as you still can't seem to remember my name, I would say that hasn't changed."

Lina snickered at the man's comment. "_Gourry sure can be a dolt." _ She thought.

"Ah yes, the reason I came over." The man said, turning to Lina.

Lina stopped her laughing, surprised as he took her hand and kissed it. Her face burned hot.

"Fair maiden, my name is Jarek Gabriev. Gourry's cousin." He gave her a pleasant smile, still holding her hand.

"Ah… one of his many. Nice to meet you Mr. Jarek." She said cautiously, trying to pry her hand away.

"Jarek..." Gourry mumbled, the wheels in his head turning. It took all his strength to not lunge at the guy and choke him out for touching

Lina.

"I hear that you and my idiot cousin here have been traveling companions for a few years." Jarek stated, looking her straight in the eyes. On the outside he was calm and collected, but on the inside his impulses were screaming at him. He had no idea how strikingly beautiful she would be; it was hard to control himself.

"Yeah, it's been a while." She replied in a disinterested tone.

"It surprises me. The name Lina Inverse strikes such fear in the souls of common folk. How does such a powerful and beautiful sorceress like yourself come to be associated with a simple swordsman?" He asked, glancing at Gourry with a look of distaste.

She gave him a smirk and opened her mouth to respond to his compliment/snide comment when Gourry chimed in, stepping slightly in front of Lina.

"You broke my favorite sword when we were kids!"

Jarek let out a chuckle at this.

"That's what you remember, Gourry? Your wooden sword?"

"Yeah! But that's not all. I remember always beating you in duels."

Jarek frowned at him.

"Yes, you did always have the brawn while I had the brains. But I can assure you that I can hold my own with the greatest in combat.

Swordplay is, after all, our family trade."

"Yeah." Gourry replied, narrowing his eyes.

"Sounds like the only way to settle this is if you two duke it out." Lina said, stepping out from behind Gourry and putting a hand on her hip.

"Indeed it does." Jarek replied, turning his intense gaze to Lina's eyes.

Gourry looked back and forth between the two, annoyed with the intent way they stared each other down. Finally Lina looked away.

"It makes more sense than standing here arguing about it. Slightly inconvenient since we haven't found him a proper sword yet but-" Lina was interrupted.

"Proper sword? What do you mean? He doesn't have the Sword of Light?" Jarek accused loudly.

Gourry's eyes grew as big as saucers and you could hear the majority of the surrounding conversations come to an abrupt halt. Gourry gave Lina a death glare to which she paled. She hasn't realized she was putting her foot in her mouth. Suddenly Gourry's father stormed over and was in his face.

"What did you do with it you son-of-a-bitch? Hide it? Sell it for a quick buck? Out with it!" Sachiel yelled, gripping Gourry's shoulder.

"It's none of your business, Father." Gourry said with a low glare, pushing Sachiel's hand from his shoulder.

Everyone in the garden went silent. Family members began to crowd around the two men. Ariella pushed her way through the crowd, trying to make out the cause of the commotion.

"What's going on?" She asked, finally making it to the front.

Sachiel lunged forward in an attempt to punch Gourry in the chin.

Gourry easily sidestepped the attack and watched as his father stumbled forward.

"I don't have it any more!" Gourry yelled.

Sachiel's eyes grew wide and everyone shuffling around went still.

"Our sacred family heirloom, the very one you ran away from home with, you are telling me you don't have it anymore? Where is it? Where did you leave it?!" He yelled in a rage, taking another swing at Gourry.

"It's not my fault. It's-"

"It's no longer in this realm!" Lina interrupted, speaking loud enough for everyone to hear.

Everyone turned to looked at her with confusion.

"Centuries ago the servants of Dark Star Duradigdo all transformed into the weapons of light. They are _HIS_ holy relics. About three years ago our world was threatened by Dark Star. The only way we were able to defeat him, before he destroyed our entire world, was by scouring the four worlds and collecting all of his weapons. After his defeat, all of the light weapons were transported back to

Dark Star's world, including the Sword of Light."

Everyone was silent, though Jarek was thoroughly impressed by Lina speech. Not only was she a fearless warrior, but also very knowledgeable.

"So you are telling me that it no longer is in our world?" Sachiel asked her, the anger within him boiling up again.

"Yes." Lina nodded.

"Ahhhh!" He yelled, as if in agony. He turned his angry eyes back to

Gourry, hands clenched in fists.

"I'm gonna kill you!" He screamed, lunging at Gourry.

They both fell to the ground and a scuffle ensued. Lina, Ariella, and a group of Gourry's uncles ran to break up the fight. After a bit of a struggle, Pandarius, Jace and Ariella managed to pull Sachiel away while Lina, Sanat, and Gourry's cousin Delano managed to pull back Gourry. Both men glared at each other, one with hate and the other with disgust.

"It was either lose the sword or let our world die." Gourry growled.

His father narrowed his eyes and spat on the ground. Gourry's muscles clenched and he pushed Lina, his uncle, and his cousin off of him. He gave his father one more look of disgust and whirled around to storm away.

"Gourry!" Lina yelled, grabbing his arm.

He shook her off, not stopping but looking over his shoulder and giving her a hurt and angry look.

She halted and watched him walk away, feeling moisture well up in her eyes against her will. She had never felt shut out by him before and she realized it was a terrible, lonely feeling.

"_Gourry has never been so cold toward me... even if I was wrong... I didn't mean for that to happen"_

She took a step forward to follow him, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Whirling around, she saw Jarek standing there with a sympathetic look.

"Maybe it's best if you let him cool down for a bit by himself." He told her with a small smile.

She looked in the direction Gourry had disappeared in.

"Yes, maybe you're right." Lina sighed.

"Come!" He said, holding his hand out to her, "Let me show you something."

She hesitantly took his hand and allowed him to lead her away from the party, deeper into the garden. After a bit of a walk, they made it through a large archway. Lina gasped, seeing what looked to be a coliseum training facility.

"Is this where your family..." She trailed off.

"Yes it certainly is. Would you like to try it out?" He asked, turning to her and gesturing toward the facility.

He saw her eyes spark up, and her lips curl into a smirk.

"Yeah, but if I win you give me 500 gold pieces."

Jarek let out a laugh.

"Ok and what do I get if I win?" He asked, looking so deeply into her eyes that she couldn't help but blush.

"The satisfaction of having battled the great Lina Inverse." She replied.

He grinned at her, loving her fiery personality and well-earned ego.

"How about if I win, you grant me a dance at the reception tomorrow."

She gave his proposition a moment of thought.

_Couldn't hurt. It's not like he's gonna win..._

"Ok, you're on!" She said.

Lina was sweating and out of breath. She wiped a spot of blood from her lower lip and smiled. In front of her was Jarek, completely spent. He was on his hands and knees, panting from fatigue. Lina had never sparred with someone the way she had just sparred with Jarek. This man was truly a force to be reckoned with. She had no idea he was a particularly powerful sorcerer before their battle. And he wasn't afraid to fight back at her, even though she was a girl. Her sparring matches with Gourry usually centered on her learning swordplay, so he always held back. Jarek sat up and stared at the exhausted sorceress. She was ferocious in battle, and he had to throw out all the stops just to keep up. She had thoroughly kicked his ass, though he did get a few good blows in. His ego had been over the fact she was stronger for years, and to finally see it first hand... He felt seduced by it. It was hard to not force her down and take her now. Her dress was now ripped and tattered, one of her slim legs exposed. A strap had broken showing off the side of her small, perky breasts. His body swelled with need at the site of her. He stood on shaky legs and continued to stare at the proud woman in front of him. He had managed a solid hit on the chin that made her bleed. She took it like the true warrior she was. And she looked as invigorated by their fight as he felt.

"Thank you. That really helped to channel my frustration." She said to him, standing up straight.

"_She is amazing..._" He thought, "_Standing so tall and powerful after all of that_."

He stood up straighter as well.

"I guess I won't be getting that dance." He said with a chuckle.

"We'll see." She replied cryptically, almost seductively.

She was equally as impressed by him, as he was she.

He shivered hearing the swells of her voice.

"And I believe…" She said slowly, walking right up to him, "you own me something."

Jarek chuckled and nodded, walking over to his jacket to pull out the coins he owed her.

* * *

Gourry lay out on a stack of hay, exhausted. Around him lay the remains of many wooden practice dummies. His generic sword lay broken among the rubble.

After the incident with his father, Gourry had practically ripped off his fancy suit, threw on his normal gear, and ran out to beat up something.

He lifted his hand up in the air toward the sun.

"Lina... I'm sorry." He sighed.

"I'm sorry too." Came a soft voice from behind him.

He craned his neck up and caught sight of an upside-down Lina, back in her normal travel clothes. He sat up and turned around, coming face to face with his beautiful genius sorceress. He stared at her with a sad expression and she walked forward and plopped down on the hay next to him.

They were silent for several minutes, both seeming to want to say or do something, but neither having the courage to do so.

"G…Gourry...I- wha?!" She gasped as he suddenly pulled her into his arms.

She put her hands on his chest to push him away. Gourry just pulled her flush against him and nuzzled her hair. Changing her mind, she melted into his arms, wrapping her own around his body. She felt a blush spread across her cheeks from his actions and the feeling of his beating heart against her ear. They both stayed like that for a long while, until Gourry, close to dozing off, heard Lina's breathing go steady. He knew she was asleep. Night was falling; the air was steady and warm. He shifted with Lina and laid down in the hay with her still in his arms.

Unbeknownst to the couple, a pair of clear blue eyes was watching.

"Their relationship has a much stronger bond than I had imagined.

Gourry is going to need to be dealt with." And with that, he bowed into the darkness.

* * *

The first few rays of the sun were coming into the sky. Lina's eyes fluttered open.

'Why am I...oh!" She exclaimed as the previous night came flooding back to her. She frantically looked around and spotted Gourry sprawled out beside her. He stirred and flopped over, smacking her in the face.

"GGOOOUURRRYYY!"

She screamed, punching him in the face. He awoke with the impact, completely startled.

"Lina?" He questioned groggily.

"Oh don't give me that! What's the big idea Gourry?! I fall asleep with you and now you punch me in the face!"

Gourry sat up, shaking his head awake.

"But Lina, you're the one who punched me!" He whined, pointing to himself.

She let out a cry of frustration and grabbed him by the shirt.

"You punched me in your sleep!" She yelled, shaking him for emphasis.

He narrowed his eyes.

"Well then it doesn't count. I didn't know I was doing it." He stated.

She narrowed her eyes back and lifted him up by the shirt slightly, bringing him to eye level.

"You-" she was cut off by Gourry pushing her down back onto the hay.

He hovered above her on his hands and knees. Her look of surprise faded away, as she realized the very compromising position they were in. His eyes had gotten an intense look on them. She couldn't look into his eyes for some reason; it was making her blush intensely. His hand lifted to her face and brushed the bangs out of her eyes, his look softening.

"Uh...m-maybe we should…head back...now..." She stammered.

He pulled his hand away and let out a sigh. He got up, annoyed with himself and a little with her.

'One step forward and two steps back.' He thought sadly.

"Gourry?" She said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah?" He responded, putting on a big smile.

"Are you going to be ok going back?"

His smile faded, but he nodded still.

"I'll be fine. To be honest, I thought about taking you last night..."

He paused as emotions rolled over him.

"Wha?" Lina squealed, scooting away from him, her entire face turning the color of a bright red tomato.

"And just leaving." He finished.

Lina let out a huge sigh and relaxed. Gourry continued, completely unaware of her discomfort.

"Then I decided we made this entire trip for my sisters wedding so we should stick around for it. Next time I see her, she'll have aged and started a family." Gourry paused and smiled.

"Maybe by that time ill have a family of my own as well."

He stood up, feeling her shocked expression, but not looking at her.

"Well what are you waiting for? We have to prepare for a wedding."

With that he began walking away, too scared and embarrassed to look back at her. She slowly stood up to follow, images of Gourry playing with his blonde haired children in her head.

* * *

When they returned to the main house they were immediately greeted by Tahira the maid. She squealed with joy and immediately hugged Lina.

"Miss Lina! ! We all thought you two had left! I'm so glad you are still here. I had the most beautiful dress made for you Miss Lina!"

Tahira spun around and whistled loudly.

"Silvanus!" She exclaimed as he came running.

"Oh Silvanus they're back!"

He gave them a big smile.

"Let's go get you ready Master Gourry."

With that the two were pulled away to their respective rooms to bathe and change for the wedding.

"Come Miss Lina! We have to hurry were at least an hour behind schedule!"

"Is it really going to take that long? The wedding is four hours from now."

Tahira got a panicked look on her face.

"Oh we have less time than I thought! I'll draw the bath, undress quickly Miss Lina!"

* * *

Three and a half excruciating hours later and Lina was bathed and dressed, makeup and hair almost completely finished. She sat at the vanity chair as Tahira curled the last of her tresses.

"There. All done!"

Lina examined her appearance in the mirror. Her red hair fell delicately around her face and down her back.

"Ok now for a little bit of lipstick... There! Now you are all ready!"

Lina stood up and looked in the mirror scrutinizing herself. She looked incredibly fancy. The damn dress was rose pink, of all terrible colors in the world. It was a long poufy ball gown, with a detailed skirt, which incorporated lighter shades of shimmery pink. The bodice was a tight pink corset that pushed her breasts up nicely. It was probably the only element of the dress she actually liked. She wore light pink gloves, which were slick making it hard to grip anything. Her pink heels were incredibly too high. It would be a miracle to make it through the night without falling. And the makeup had her looking older and more mature, with the powder, rouge, and rose lipstick. She felt like a completely different person.

"We should head to the front. The carriages should be ready by now to take us to the temple."

She nodded and Tahira moved to hold the door open for her. They made their way down the winding hallways and to the staircase leading to the main entryway.

* * *

Gourry and the majority of his family were gathered in the marble front room to wait for their transportation. The clomping of horses was heard and his aunts, uncles and cousins began making his or her way out and into their respective carriages. All were present except for his mother and sister who were already at the temple. Gourry fidgeted with his tie, feeling it was far too tight. His father was among the first to leave, much to Gourry's relief. He had grown tired of his heated stares.

"_Where is Lina? The last carriage is about to pull up._"

He scanned the room and found that only him and two of his cousins remained. He narrowed his eyes at one of them.

"_Jarek, that bastard._"

He kept his eyes on Jarek who stood chatting with their other cousin Delano. All of a sudden the two men looked up toward the staircase, as if in awe. Gourry followed their gazes and saw a beautiful woman descending the staircase. She wore an elegant pink ball gown fit for royalty, her long red hair swaying with every step. Gourry's jaw dropped as he was overcome with the picturesque, breathtaking sight of her.

"Oh Lina…" He whispered in shock and in love, taking a few steps to go greet her. Suddenly he was snapped out of his bliss by Jarek striding in front of him, approaching Lina first as she made it to the bottom.

"Miss Inverse! You are a goddess. You simply radiate beauty..." He paused as he reached for her hand, which she slowly gave. Jarek tenderly removed her pink glove and kissed her bare hand, holding his lips to her skin a little longer than necessary. Lina's heart skipped a beat and she got this odd feeling low in her stomach that she couldn't quite decipher.

"You sure know how to flatter the deserving." She said in her usual cocky tone, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Please allow me to escort you madam, to the carriage. It is the last remaining for the afternoon."

"Just call me Lina." She replied.

"Lina... Then I insist you refer to me as Jarek."

"Will do, Jarek." She said with a nod, slipping her glove back onto her hand.

"Now where is..." She said to herself, quickly gazing around the room until her eyes spotted him.

"Gourry!" She called loudly, brushing past Jarek.

Gourry swelled with happiness as Lina sought him out despite his cousin's flattering display.

"Lina..." He whispered to her, mesmerized by her beauty.

He reached for both of her gloved hands, his eyes never leaving hers.

"You look amazing." He said to her.

She made a sour face.

"The damn dress is pink! You know how I feel about pink!"

He smiled at her and replied," That doesn't mean you don't look beautiful in it."

Lina could feel herself turn crimson.

"_Gourry has never said such a thing to me before..._"

As the couple had this conversation, Jarek was approached by Delano.

"We all know what you are playing at Jarek."

Jarek glanced in his direction and sneered.

"It's none of anyone's business if I am up to something."

"It's Gourry's business if you are trying to seduce his woman." Delano shot back.

"That's the thing about love. All is fair."

Delano took a few steps back, looking at Jarek's face. He looked like a mad man, staring at Lina's back. Just then the last carriage pulled up and they were all summoned. Gourry took Lina by the arm with a big smile on his face and led her to the carriage. The other two followed.


	5. The Wedding of the Year

Hello all! I want to thank everyone so far who had reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! You guys keep me going! Well, this is the second to last chapter! We are almost at the climax of our story! I hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

The group settled in, Lina and Gourry sitting close on one side with Jarek and Delano on the other. They made idle chitchat until they reached the temple. Then the four joined the large crowd that was filing in to find seats. After ten long minutes they were finally able to make it inside the huge edifice. It was a large, elaborate temple with gargantuan stained glass windows. There were rows and rows of seats and it seemed the entire town was in attendance. Upon seeing Gourry, people parted like the seas to let him through. Many awed looks were exchanged, and lots of whispering. In the back of Lina's mind, she wondered why Gourry's homecoming was such a big deal to people. Just as they reached the front rows, where immediate family was to sit, a group of girls in large, frilly dresses blocked the way.

"Gourry my love, is it really you? Have you really returned after all these years?"

Lina looked flabbergasted while Gourry looked confused.

"Umm, yeah I found out my sister was getting married so..." He explained while scratching the back of his head. Something about this girl and her friends made him uncomfortable.

"So you will show up for someone elses wedding but cannot be bothered to attend your own?"

"HUH?!" Lina and Gourry exclaimed at the same time.

"W-w-what the hell is she talking about, Gourry?" Lina stuttered, grabbing Gourry's arm.

"I don't know, Lina!" He said defensively with his hand up, palms out toward her.

Tears sprung to the young lady's eyes.

"Oh Gourry, to think that you have forgotten all about me. Even though

I have continued to love you all these years..."

Her friends patted her on the back while another handed her a handkerchief.

"Ok, what the hell, Gourry! You never told me you were engaged before!"

Lina yelled, spinning him around to face her.

"But Lina, I don't remember ever having a fiancé!"

Lina narrowed her eyes and saw that he was genuinely confused. Lina began to choke him to jog his memory.

"We have _only_ been engaged since birth. And to think-" Her emotional rant was cut off by another young maiden who pushed her out of the way.

"Out of my way you harlot! It is I who has been engaged to Mr. Gourry since birth!"

Lina, who was still choking and shaking Gourry violently, stopped and snapped her head in the woman's direction.

"Wha?!" She screeched.

"I don't remember her either!" He chocked out.

Suddenly, women claiming to have been chosen to marry Gourry surrounded them.

"What's going on?" A freaked out Lina asked herself aloud.

Everyone was pushing and shoving and Lina was getting angrier and angrier. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and she was pulled out of the chaos. Loosing her grip on Gourry's arm she slipped away, leaving Gourry in the mob.

"What the… Silvanus?" She looked up at the manservant gratefully.

"Hold on my dear." He said to her, diving into the crowd and plucking

Gourry out.

"Ahh!" Gourry yelled as he was dragged. Silvanus took both he and Lina by the arm and quickly lead them away. An organ began to play, and the crowd of women dispersed, realizing Gourry's absence and that they needed to get to their seats.

"That was madness!" Lina whispered loudly so only Gourry and Silvanus could hear.

"You're sure you don't know what was going on?" She asked Gourry who nodded his head.

Silvanus chuckled.

"Gourry has always been popular with the young women in the village."

He told Lina.

Gourry sighed, "I remember always having girls follow me around, but I don't remember promising to marry any of them!" He exclaimed.

"No, that is more your parents doing. You weren't aware, but they used to promise other prosperous families that they would consider their daughters as a potential bride in exchange for services for the family." Silvanus said solemnly.

Gourry was silent. A grave and serious look spread across his face at the thought of this.

"So they were trying to arrange a marriage for me before I left home." He clarified.

"Precisely. But it was never ardently pursued, since the family was slipping into turmoil over the sword of light, as you well know."

Gourry nodded. He remembered that all too well.

"_That was the most nightmarish time of my life. And to think, if I had stuck it out..." _Gourry didn't want to take that thought any further.

A life with anyone but Lina was a life he preferred not to think about.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Lina's voice.

"An arranged marriage, huh? Who does that anymore, save for royalty?" She asked rhetorically.

Gourry gave her a strange look.

"Uh, Lina... You do know that this wedding is arranged, don't you?"

Lina's jaw dropped.

"B-but? What?! But your sister looked so happy!" She stammered.

Silvanus chuckled at her concern.

"Madam Ariella has prepared Jocelyn for an arranged marriage practically her whole life. Here and Paris grew up together. And after Gourry left a lot changed. The family quit fighting amongst their selves, after there was nothing left to fight about. But the family business suffered with the absence of the heirloom. It became a necessity to have Jocelyn married into a prominent family."

"I see. I guess... I just never realized..." She trailed off.

Silvanus just smiled at her.

Suddenly, the melody of the organ changed and the temple went silent.

Lina stopped and looked up at the altar where Paris, the groom, was waiting. He looked nervous. The cadence of the organ died down, and everyone stood up. The sound of trumpets rang triumphant through the air, and the hefty temple doors flew open, revealing the bride. Her extravagant ball-gown surrounded her, and her blonde hair and veil billowed down elegantly. Gourry's sister, led by his father, began her march down the aisle, her long train rippling behind her. The choir began to softly sing what Lina recognized as a typical wedding march. There were no bridesmaids or groomsmen, but an elegant looking swordsman who carried a lush red pillow containing the rings followed them. Lina giggled at the grown man. It seemed she had only seen small boys act as ring bearer, not attractive, grown men. Lina's face grew pink at that thought and she scolded herself mentally. Looking up, she saw that the small procession had made it to the altar. Being at the front with the family she had a great view and could finally make out the details of Jocelyn's stark white, long wedding dress. The bodice was heavily beaded and detailed. The skirt flowed out and was, indeed, a wide ball-gown. Now that Jocelyn was out, Lina could see that her train had to be at least fifteen feet long. It, too, was heavily beaded and intricate. Her face was covered by the veil, but it was easy to see that she fit the bill for 'blushing bride'. Sachiel looked at his daughter with a smile and handed her over to her new husband, retreating to his seat in a nearby pew beside Ariella. Jocelyn turned to face Paris, who nervously took her hand and the ceremony began.

It took an hour and a half for the priest to get to the point, which was FAR too long for Lina Inverse. She fidgeted and coughed and attempting to look interested. She wasn't the only one bored. Many of the town's women had taken to staring at Gourry, who was oblivious to it all. Lina simply rolled her eyes.

"_At my own wedding, I'm not going to make people sit around for two hours._

_Bing, bang, boom, done! That's how it will be'_" She thought.

It took her several minutes to realize that implying she had a mind to get married someday meant she would, consequently, have to choose a man in which to get married to. She outwardly blushed at her thoughts and shook her head, trying to rid of those thoughts.

Gourry, noticing her violent head shaking, glanced over at her.

"Are you having trouble staying awake too?" He whispered softly so she could hear.

Lina gave him a weak smile and nodded. He chuckled and grabbed her hand from her lap, putting it on his thigh.

"Gourry..." She started to warn. He brushed the warning aside, confident she wouldn't fireball him into an oblivion in the middle of his sister's wedding. Her face grew hot at the way he had loosely intertwined their fingers, and how his thumb was tracing little patterns onto the top of her hand. On the up side, she could no longer say she was bored. She spent the next twenty minutes trying to act indifferent and watch the ceremony. Suddenly, her eyes were drawn to the left as the ring bearer came forward with the rings. Paris and Jocelyn picked them up tenderly. The preacher started with Jocelyn, who repeated her vows and then slid Paris' ring onto his finger. Paris followed suit, saying his vows with tenderness and care. The preacher announced that the groom could kiss the bride. The newly wed couple turned to each other and Paris have her a smile. He came forward and gingerly flipped her veil away. They looked at each other for several seconds before leaning in and giving each other a much saucier kiss than Lina was expecting. She realized at that moment that the couple must actually love each other, despite the pre-arrangement of their marriage.

Everyone in attendance began to stand, clap and cheer. Lina, aware once again that Gourry still held her hand, stood up and clapped. Gourry stood as well only a second later, and they watched as Mr. and Mrs. Bancroft exited the temple.

* * *

It was slow filing out of the temple. Everyone had surrounded the in-laws with congratulations as hordes of others funneled their way out. Lina gazed around and saw that she was getting strange stares from many groups of women. The four women closest to her were huddled together. They wore peach, yellow, mauve, and lilac dresses, and shot glances her way as they whispered in confidence. No doubt they had noticed Gourry holding her hand during the ceremony.

"_Speaking of Gourry..."_ She thought, spinning around. She had lost him within the crowd trying to leave the building. There seemed to be no sign of him anywhere.

"_Maybe he's already outside"_

She turned toward the door, determined to get through the crowd and outside to the gardens where the reception was to be held. Suddenly, Lina felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around with eyes ablaze and ready to give Gourry an earful for his little stunt during the ceremony but was surprised to see Jarek instead. Her angry expression changed to shock and then she smiled.

"Trying to push your way outside too?" She asked. He smiled back.

"Indeed. Where is my dear cousin? As your bodyguard, he shouldn't leave you alone like this." Jarek responded loudly.

Lina noticed many of the surrounding women's ears perk at this, including the four brightly ball-gowned women from earlier.

"So she's not his lover..." The lilac one said

"I suppose not, it seems she's his employer..." Replied the yellow one

"I knew there wasn't a ring under the glove on her hand..." The mauve one said with a huff.

"Just who is this girl?" The peach one questioned.

Lina scoffed at their heated whispers.

"We just lost each other in the crowd." She replied in a low voice.

"Then...allow me to escort you to the gardens. I am rather hopeful to secure a seat at dinner beside you, Lina. I must admit; I am an admirer of your adventures. One could say you are my...idol. Being able to spar with you was a dream come true." He gave her an intense smile. Lina was dumbfounded at his little speech. She had never had anyone come right out and admire her so openly.

She felt herself smile back in response and answer, "If it pleases you, Jarek, perhaps I could tell you about my adventures over dinner."

A wide smile broke across his face.

"I know a great deal of your adventures, but to hear about them first hand...I would be an honored man."

He took her by the arm and led her through the crowd, using his tall stature and strength to clear the way. More whispers were shared, as the eavesdroppers wondered what kind of woman she could possibly be, whose adventures were so well known.

"The only woman I have heard of who does anything of interest is the infamous Lina Inverse. But this girl is much too handsome to be her." The woman adorned in lilac announced to her friends.

"But... Didn't Jarek call that woman Lina?" The woman in peach responded.

The woman in lilac mulled this over and shook her head.

"No, have you not seen Miss Inverse on one of her wanted posters? This

Lina is much too pretty." She answered resolutely. The other women simply nodded and continued out into the gardens.

* * *

"Lina!"

Lina, who was just about to take her seat at the long dinner table in the luscious garden, spun around upon hearing her name. She saw Gourry rushing toward her, with Silvanus not far behind.

"Sorry Lina, I got swept up by family and next thing I knew I lost you."

His eyes went to her left and he noticed Jarek standing in mid motion of pulling out Lina's chair for her. He narrowed his eyes at him, making no effort to conceal his displeasure.

"Ok, now that I have both of you together I need to say something!"

Silvanus announced, stealing Lina and Gourry's attention away from the situation at hand.

He gave them a serious look and bowed his head.

"I understand that the two of you have a...healthy appetite. But the present seating arrangements mean you will be sitting opposite members of the Bancroft family. I beg that you two eat in a manner, which is… respectful to the other guests. We cannot have anyone getting the wrong impression."

Gourry opened his mouth to protest but Silvanus silenced him.

"Please think of your sister, Gourry."

He nodded and they both turned to stare and Lina, who had given no reply. She stood there looking stubborn, but soon broke down.

"Fine! I won't eat much then. But I better be able to sneak into the kitchen later..." She added, finger pointed at Silvanus.

He chuckled and promised to have loads of food sent up to her room that evening. She sighed and sat down in her seat. Gourry turned to take a seat to her right and was miffed to see Jarek seat himself to her left. He turned to say something to her but was disappointed to see that she was already immersed in conversation with his cousin. Half and hour went by like this as he sat silently, listening in. She was detailing their adventures to him, in her overly dramatic way. Whenever she mentioned some fancy spell or some ominous dark lord they excitedly began a discussion of origins and methods. Gourry scowled. If he didn't know any better, he would say that the two of them were...clicking. His hands balled up in fists at this thought. He had to interrupt them in some way, hell in any way!

"Hey Lina!" He called loudly.

She abruptly stopped what she was saying and looked over at him.

"Yes Gourry?"

His brows furrowed as he fought for something to say.

"Umm... Remember that little kid we fought. Except he wasn't really a kid, but a mozoku..."

Lina rolled her eyes at him.

"That's who I was just talking about jellyfish. That was Hellmaster Phibrizzo in disguise." Annoyed, she turned back to Jarek.

"Wait! What about that blind, red guy?" He said, touching her shoulder.

Lina whipped her head back toward him.

"Are you kidding me, Gourry? We basically fought Rezzo the Red

Priest three times. You still can't remember his name? He was an important, influential person of notable exploits even before he went off the deep end!" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"S-sorry Lina..." He trailed off.

She let out a long sigh and turned back to Jarek.

"Where was I?" She asked.

" I believe you were saying-"

A loud bell ringing interrupted him. Everyone quieted down, the last stragglers making their way to their seats hurriedly. Everyone watched as Sachiel stood and raised his glass.

"A toast to my daughter and son-in-law!" He shouted. Everyone picked up his or her own glass of champagne, raising it toward the sky.

"Huzzah!" Everyone yelled, and gulped down their glasses.

"Ah!" Lina sighed, quickly finishing her glass.

"Keep this coming!" She shouted to a nearby waiter, wiggling her empty glass in the air.

"Lina!" Gourry said sharply, "You really shouldn't, especially if we can't eat very much."

"Gourry quit telling me what to do." She spat at him. He was clearly getting on her nerves. Gourry felt his stomach growl and realized why. She must be starving! And a starving Lina was a very unhappy Lina…

Not long after, another glass was put in front of her, which she drank more slowly.

* * *

Dinner finally ended as the sun finished setting. The garden was serenely lit by hundreds of hanging candles. The chamber orchestra began to play, and guests got up from their seats to dance. Lina, carrying champagne glass number 6, strolled around the room observing everyone around her. Gourry had excused himself to the bathroom, and an aunt had dragged off Jarek to dance, leaving Lina on her own. Taking another sip, she teetered but managed to stay up right.

"_Damn shoes!'_" She cursed, though she knew the champagne had a lot to do with it as well.

A really nice buzz was setting in, putting her in a slightly better mood despite her hunger. She scowled at the thought of all the delicious food that got passed around her. Lina had been able to sneak in a couple bites but over all had been the epitome of good manners. She took another deep swig and finished the last of her glass, just as she heard her name being called.

"Lina! There you are. I apologize for my long absence." Jarek said with a bow.

Lina turned to him and smiled.

"That's ok. I'm just observing." She replied.

"Are you fond of dancing, Lina?" He asked her slowly and delicately, head tilted towards her.

She felt a chill go down her spine at the passionate way in which he said her name, and she took a small step back. He was looking deeply into her eyes. His clear blue eyes...

"Uh, not so much. I-I mean... I was never taught properly..." She answered shakily.

"_My heart is racing! That...champagne must really be getting to my head..."_ She thought.

"Well you must allow-" Jarek started.

"Lina! Sorry I took so long, I kinda got overrun by people." Gourry unknowingly interrupted.

Lina spun quickly around to look at Gourry and immediately regretted it, feeling faint and dizzy. Gourry, recognizing the look in her eyes, immediately came forward to catch her.

"Are you ok, Lina?" He asked, lifting her back to her feet.

"Yes, I'm fine." Lina replied, pushing him away and regaining her composure.

"Are you sure?" He inquired.

"I'm positive. I just got a little dizzy but now I'm fine."

"I don't know Lina, I think I should take you back to your room. You don't look fine."

Upon hearing this, her temper flared.

"I am perfectly fine, Gourry! I don't need you to babysit me."

She gave him a fierce look, and Gourry knew he was one misstep away from being fireballed to the other side of town. He stared her down for several seconds, her stubbornness unrelenting.

"Fine, do what you want then." He replied in a defeated tone.

Jarek roughly cleared his throat to gain Lina's attention.

"Well then. Could I have this dance?" He asked her, offering his hand.

Lina eyed his hand for several seconds before hesitantly reaching out her own. He guided her out to the dance floor and led her in waltz.

Gourry watched them warily; uncomfortable with the way his cousin held her and looked at her. Jarek was a very good dancer, and led the ungraceful sorceress with ease. They spun and dipped, and Lina looked elegant enough to be a princess in her pink gown. Gourry wanted nothing more than to cut in and take her into his own arms. As he looked on, he was unaware of the crowd of women beginning to surround him. At the front of the group was a lady in an ugly, poofy, light purple dress.

"Dear Gourry, we must dance." She cooed.

Before he knew it, he was being pulled onto the dance floor. It wasn't bad. At least from here he could keep a better eye on Lina and his snake of a cousin. Gourry spun and led the ugly purple dress girl around quite expertly, all while keeping his eyes on Lina.

"Mr. Gourry, what are you looking at? Why won't you look at me while we dance?" She purred.

"Ssshh! Quiet! I'm trying to make sure she's alright." He quickly snapped.

The lady blinked a couple of times and looked over her left shoulder.

"Oh you mean your charge? You're her bodyguard, correct? Just who is that magnificent creature?" She inquired, narrowing her eyes.

Gourry gave the woman a questioning look and then responded.

"Uh, she's Lina Inverse. I thought that was obvious." He stated matter-of-factually.

The lady would have tripped over her feet, had not Gourry been holding her waist.

"What do you mean? That woman is far too pretty to be the infamous

Lina Inverse! And why would such a powerful sorceress need to hire a swordsman to protect her?"

He looked at the woman he was dancing with as if she were crazy.

"I can tell you for sure that she's Lina Inverse. And also that Lina is the most beautiful woman you'll ever see. And she doesn't pay me to be her bodyguard. That's silly."

His eyes traveled back to Lina. She was looking tired yet her shimmery pink ball-gown kept her looking elegant. Jarek was holding her closer and whispering something in her ear, sparking Gourry's jealously in a way he had never felt before. The lady's eyes went back and forth between the sight of Lina dancing and Gourry's expression, and she realized what was going on.

"You...you love her, don't you?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

He glanced down at the lady, making no audible reply. She glanced back at Lina.

"It's eating you away that she's dancing with that man. You're cousin,

I believe?"

He was about to open his mouth to reply but the song came to an end. Women vying for his next dance immediately bombarded him. He could see Lina and Jarek, now across the dance floor. They had stopped dancing, but Jarek still held her in his arms. Gourry began to panic as he watched Jarek stare into her eyes. Was his face drawing closer to hers? Gourry reacted quickly, pushing the girls aside to charge at Jarek.

* * *

Let me know what you think! Please read and review!


	6. In the End

Ok so this is the last chapter! Thank you to everyone who has been following this story and let me know what you think in a review! =)

* * *

Lina felt as if she was in an exhausted stupor. She spun around and around for what seemed like hours. All Lina could think about was curling up in a warm bed, and sleeping off the excruciating headache she had developed. Her vision began to blur and her head became woozy. Her awareness began to fade as she slowly forgot her surroundings, the drinking finally catching up to her in her activeness. She was in a warm set of arms, but the scent was unfamiliar.

"Gourry?" She asked the pair of arms holding her close, for who else could it be?

"No dear, it is not Gourry. And it never will be Gourry again. You are going to be mine. I will make you forget he ever existed." The man whispered into her ear.

Lina winced, trying to make sense of the man's words through her grogginess. She continued spin in circles, finding herself unable to stop and forcing her to cling to the man, lest her drunkenness cause her to fall. Suddenly, the distant music stopped and so did the spinning. She could feel the grip of one of his arms slip away while the other grew tighter around her waist. Her chin was lifted up until she was staring into a blurred face. Her vision settled, and where she expected to see Gourry's dark blue eyes staring back, she saw a pair of clear blue ones. His face was drawing closer; she could feel his breath on her lips.

"Jarek..." She whispered in shock as her cloudy head sobered slightly. Then, his lips crashed down upon hers.

"_I'm being kissed. By a tall, handsome, rich, powerful man. But...I don't... Gourry…" _Her mind tried to reason.

Gourry still had ten feet left to go when Jarek made his move. He was lip locked with Lina. His Lina...

"No!" He heard himself yell as he reached them. His hand was in a fist, ready to punch Jarek out.

Before Gourry could act, Jarek was on the ground, the fiery sorceress standing over him shouting obscenities. Gourry saw bright red light gathering in her palm and acted quickly, concerned that the gathering crowd would be incinerated by her rage. He reached for her and roughly grabbed her by the torso, pulling her away.

"Let me at him! Don't try and stop me, he WILL BE PUNISHED!" She shouted, fighting to get out of Gourry's grip.

Once they were safely on the other side of the extensive garden, he placed himself in front of her.

"Lina stop!" He ordered.

Lina finally look up at her captor's face, and her anger subsided into relief.

"Gourry!" She shouted, jumping to throw her arms around his neck and hold him tightly.

He stood shocked for a moment at this uncharacteristic display of affection but got over it quickly, wrapping his arms around her waste.

"Lina..." He whispered tenderly, burying his face in her glossy locks of hair.

"Lina, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let him-"

"No Gourry. It's my fault. I was being stubborn. I had WAY too much to drink, and I should have let you take me back home." She interrupted, picking her head up and looking him in the eyes.

They seemed to glow in the candlelight. He gave her the softest look and she marveled at the dark blue of his eyes. She had never felt so happy to be in another's embrace.

"What do you mean, exactly, when you say you'll protect me for the rest of your life?" She breathed, looking at him more directly than she ever had, deep into his eyes. Searching for the answer.

Gourry pulled her in tighter, staring into her eyes as well with a serious expression. He could hardly believe what he was hearing

"_Is this it? Do I say it now?"_ He thought.

Suddenly a shout was heard and Gourry could feel someone dashing at them. Instead of answering her question, he scooped her up and jumped out of the way, just in time to avoid a charging Jarek. His eyes were burning with fury as he turned to face Lina and Gourry.

"Lina!" Jarek shouted, "I have done nothing but think and dream of you for years! I would be your most humble servant and ardent lover! You _WILL_ become mine!"

With this declaration, Jarek began to gather vicious red light into his hand.

"I will start by eliminating you, dear cousin. With you gone, Lina

Inverse will be mine forever."

He let loose the spell directly at Gourry, and many screams were heard throughout the garden. Lina pushed Gourry out of the fireball's path, letting loose one of her own. He expertly dodged, but Lina could sense his path. It was easy to recall his fighting style from their previous sparring match. A loud explosion was heard to her left and Lina realized that Jarek was paying her no mind. He was relentlessly throwing fireballs at Gourry, who jumped and dodged out of the way. Gourry was swordless. Lina became angry.

"Burst Rondo!" She yelled, letting loose the white balls of light.

There were too many for Jarek to dodge, and the resulting explosion threw him off of his feet. People had begun to scatter, running and screaming away, while others simply backed up to watch the action. Lina took the opportunity to run to Gourry.

"Where's you're sword?!" She shouted.

"It's over-"

"Gourry catch!" Demetri, Gourry's cousin, yelled tossing a large blade his way.

Gourry caught it and drew the sword from its sheath, tossing it to the side. Jarek had regained his composure and was facing the side-by-side couple. This time it was Gourry who charged, expertly swinging the sword at Jarek's side. Jarek pulled out a hidden blade, and the two rivaling cousins engaged in tumultuous swordplay. They jabbed and sliced, cutting at each other's clothes. They were close to being evenly matched. Momentarily, Gourry lost his footing. Seeing the opening, Jarek went to strike. Gourry managed to block he brunt of the blow just in time, but was knocked back several feet onto the ground. As Gourry went to stand, Lina came forward and stepped in front of him. Her hands her filled with glowing energy, and she was set in a battle stance.

"Lina…" Jarek said affectionately.

She sneered and sent several large fireballs at him. Jarek countered, shouting, "Flare arrow!"

He loosed several in her direction.

"Elmekia Lance!" she opposed.

The large white light sailed at Jarek, who was unable to fully dodge in time. It exploded, destroying a large part of the garden and sending him flying.

Gourry stood in his tattered tux next to Lina whose dress was ripped and hanging. Her arms were poised and ready with more glowing fireballs.

"Since when have you been so insane?!" Lina yelled.

Jarek smirked and picked his self off of the floor.

"I am not insane, merely passionate. You are my shining star, the vision of power and cunning. And our children will be even more so."

Lina and Gourry's faces twisted at that statement.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She yelled.

A crazed grin spread across Jarek's face.

"I am talking about your fate, Lina. Our life together!"

Lina scowled with determination. She dug her damaged high heels into the ground and got into stance.

"Flare Lance!" She shouted, unleashing a massive spear of energy.

Jarek, too busy with his insane ranting and shouting, didn't react in time and was knocked far back, onto the ground. He felt pain sear his body and found he was unable to get up.

The grounds were quiet, as the dust of the last blow settled. Lina sighed and sagged forward and Gourry caught her by the shoulders. Suddenly a group of armed guards came forward, lifting Jarek up and attaching thick handcuffs to him.

His eyes were as big as saucers, and he howled in fury and misery. He had failed to take out his cousin. Lina had gotten the best of him, and his plans were ruined.

Lina regained her composure and looked around for the first time, realizing that the garden was all but destroyed. Only a few people were left, everyone else fearing too much for their lives to stick around. Lina could make out Paris, Silvanus, Gourry's mother and father, and a couple of his uncles and cousins among the ones remaining. There were a couple more men she didn't know, most likely random townsmen. Lina glanced over at Gourry, who was still on his guard with sword at the ready. She followed his gaze to a pair of guards coming their way.

"Halt! You are under arrest for property damage and the disturbing the peace!" One shouted.

"Hold on buddy! That guy attacked us first!" Lina growled.

The other guard shook his head, "Not my problem missy. You will either come quietly or by force."

"Wait! Gerome, that is my eldest son right there," Sachiel shouted, coming forward, "I will pay the cost of the property damage. Let me handle these two."

The first guard gave him a sympathetic look, "I'm afraid we _have_ to take custody of them, Sachiel. I'm sorry old friend."

Sachiel gave the men a hard look and nodded.

"Wait just a minute!" Lina shouted pointing an accusing finger at the guards. Everyone quickly turned his attention to her. A jagged, crazy look spread across her face.

"You mean to tell me that you two dolts would be willing to take on the Infamous Lina Inverse? Because you must know that Lina Inverse never goes down without a fight."

The two men gulped hard and glanced at each other.

"D-did she s-say L-L-L-Lina Inverse?!"

"She sure d-did. D-dramata…The Enemy of All Who Lives! L-L-Lina Inverse! "

The second man cleared his throat and tried to regain his composure, though his legs still shook violently.

"There is n-no need t-to be has-sty. I'm sure it will be fine for Sachiel t-to take charge here."

The two men nodded at each other and turned around. They walked briskly for a couple of seconds before breaking into a run.

Gourry could hear Lina chuckling beside him. Sometimes it paid off to be so well known and feared he supposed. Gourry turned his attention to his father, who was looking at the two of them severely.

"I hope you are happy. You ruined your sister's wedding reception."

Gourry narrowed his eyes.

"No, Jarek ruined the reception." He shot back.

"Either way that was a lot of damage that I now have to pay for."

"I don't know what you want me to say." Gourry sighed, shaking his head.

"I want you to say you will stop disappointing this family. You take off with the family heirloom, you loose it, and then you return and wreak havoc. I merely want an obedient son who will do what is asked of him, much like your sister does. She didn't once complain about the marriage." Sachiel stopped and walked forward, putting his hand on Gourry's shoulder, sighing heavily.

"I know we have been on bad terms for years, but I'm willing to put the past to rest. Your mother wants you back at home. We can make all the arrangements. There are already a number of prosperous families lining up to have their daughters marry you. I'll even be generous and let you have some say so on whom. That's more than your sister got. What do you think?" He asked, tightening his grip on his son's shoulder.

Gourry could hear Lina gasp at his father's proposition.

"But, wait-" Lina started, coming forward and reaching out toward the two.

Sachiel whipped his head in her direction and scoffed.

"This is none of your business young lady! We are one of the most prosperous and prominent families in the land of Elmekia. This boy should be here, learning the family business, not out gallivanting with the likes of you. Do you understand how detrimental his association with you could be for-"

"Stop!" Gourry shouted, shoving his father's hand from his shoulder.

Sachiel gave him a disbelieving look.

"I wont allow you to talk to her like that! I'm no longer a boy, father, I'm a man. My whole life I've only done what I had to. Watching the family _kill_ each other and having to kill in return...Miles, my own brother, wanted me dead so he would be next in line for the sword…and I had to do what I had to do to stay alive…Peace only returned to this family after I took off with the Sword of Light." He paused and lowered his head so his bangs covered his eyes, "We are leaving in the morning. You won't have to worry about me coming around again."

Everyone was silent as Gourry's words hung in the air. He reached back, feeling for Lina's hand behind him. He gripped it and pulled her away, not looking back.

* * *

Lina allowed herself to be led, picking up the front of her ruined ball-gown to keep up. They didn't stop until they were in front of the large Gabriev mansion.

"Gourry?" Lina whispered, aware of the silent tears falling from his eyes. She felt his grip on her hand tighten but he refused to face her. Suddenly the doors flew open revealing Silvanus waiting for the family to return.

"I'm assuming you'll be going straight to your rooms." He asked as they brushed past him. Lina managed a nod in his direction as she continued allowing Gourry to pull her along. They traversed the stairs and the winding hallways until reaching Lina's room. She stood in front of it with her hand on the doorknob, hesitating.

"Gourry…" She whispered again, "Please don't shut me out anymore." She pleaded.

Lina slowly turned and looked at him, hardly aware of the tears streaking down her cheeks. He stepped closer to her indecisively. She could tell he was struggling with something. Suddenly he wrapped his left arm around her waist, reaching the other around her to open the door. He guided her inside, wiping the tears from her eyes and using his leg to shut the door behind them. He released her and they stood together in the middle of the dim, candle lit room. Gourry avoided eye contact while Lina tried desperately to catch his eye. She saw a single tear fall from the darkness of his orbs and realized he was reliving a horrible memory.

"My... younger brother... He was driven mad, like most of my family...over the sword. I had a lot more uncles before, aunts and cousins too. My poor grandmother was killed, and my own parents barely made it out alive..." He paused to take a shaky breath," Miles... He-"

"I'm sorry Gourry, you can stop! I understand why you never told me about your family." She whispered as her head sunk down, more tears flowing.

Gourry was quiet for a few moments before speaking again, still looking away.

"I'm sorry Lina. I've been carrying the guilt of killing my own brother for years...I've _never_ talked to anyone about it. I could never stand the thought of showing you the darkness in my heart."

Lina's head whipped up and she desperately rushed forward.

"There isn't any darkness in your heart, Gourry! If I've learned anything about you over the years, it's that! Your heart is good and full of kindness!"

Gourry shook his head at her and sighed.

"I met you at one of the darkest times of my life. If you had asked me then where I thought I would be in five years, I would have figured myself dead." Gourry walked away, sagging against the bed frame as he admitted this to her.

Lina gasped at his honesty.

"_This is completely unbelievable. He was always so happy and carefree. The pain he was feeling...he hid it so well."_ Lina thought to herself.

"You brought me out of that darkness." He admitted, finally looking up at her. She was standing in front of him just a few feet away, still in the tattered dress. Her hair was limp, but still framed her delicate face. Her expression was soft, as was his. Gourry smiled.

"Since we first met, I knew you were special. You gave my life meaning. Traveling with you has been the best years of my life. I've realized it doesn't matter if we are robbing bandit camps, following treasure maps, or saving the world..." He paused and looked away, fiddling with the canopy of the bed frame next to him, "as long as I'm with you..." He whispered, so softly Lina had to strain to hear.

"There was no way I could go back to what I was before. I know you really don't need me as a protector, but I need you. I need to be with you everyday, for the rest of my life." He stopped and turned to face her once again.

"I'll be anything you want me to be, Lina, anything so I can stay with you forever."

Lina gasped, contemplating the implications of what he was saying.

"_Anything...anything like… best friend… traveling companion… body guard, or..."_ She thought, her eyes growing wide, _"or even my lover..."_

She struggled with her thoughts for several moments, trying to decide if she was brave enough to do what she really wanted to do. She came forward and threw herself into his arms. She wrapped hers around his waist and buried her face in his chest. He returned the embrace, holding her gently yet firmly. They stayed like that for a several moments.

Finally, Lina pulled back to look up at him. Gourry's eyes were closed. She reached her left hand up and touched his cheek and his eyes opened in surprise. He looked down at her with that soft, serious expression he sometimes wore when they were alone. She stood on her tiptoes, her thumb caressing his face gently. His hand came up to her face as well, cupping her cheek tenderly. Lina closed her eyes for a moment and leaned into his touch, bringing her other hand up and to hold his.

Then, she did something Gourry wasn't expecting. She gripped his hand, pulled it from her cheek and planted a kiss on his palm. Gourry gasped and his eyes widened. She looked up at him, smiled, and leaned forward, not stopping until their noses were touching. She stared at him, feeling her heart on the verge of exploding. Then, Gourry closed the distance between them, softly pressing his lips against hers. Their eyes drifted closed and they pulled each other nearer. They stayed like that for several moments before Gourry slowly pulled away. His heart was racing as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you Lina. I'm going to protect you for the rest of my life…because I love you…so much."

Lina answered by kissing him again, this time much more deeply. Gourry returned it and they became lost in each other, transported to a new world where no one else existed.

* * *

Lina awoke the next morning dazed and still very tired. Looking out into the darkened room, she realized it was just before sunrise. Shivering and looking down at herself, she realized she was in only her underwear. Lina quickly scanned the room and spotted her tattered ball-gown placed carefully on the dresser.

_What the hell happened last night?!_

She felt someone stir to her left at the same moment she realized a tattered tuxedo was laying next to her dress. Lina slowly turned her head to see Gourry lying next to her, sleeping peacefully. Memories of the night before began flooding back, and a few tears found their way out of her eyes. She felt Gourry roll onto his side, taking her by surprise as he reached for her and pulled her close. His body was warm and hers was not. She snuggled into his bare chest to find warmth. Gourry awoke from her shivering.

"Are you ok, Lina?" He whispered into her hair.

She nodded and managed to stutter out, "J-Just c-c-cold."

At hearing this, Gourry grabbed the comforter, pulled it farther over them, and wrapped his arms tighter around her. Sure enough, her shivering slowly faded away until she was the same temperature as he.

"Are you warmer now, Lina?"

He got a drowsy "uh huh" in response. He chuckled and pressed a soft peck on her lips, before dozing off again himself.

* * *

Donning their normal travel clothes, Lina and Gourry walked down the road, the Gabriev mansion getting smaller and smaller behind them. Only Silvanus and Ariella had come to see them off. Lina glanced over her shoulder, seeing their waving forms vanish in the distance. It had been a whirlwind of a trip, full of drama and emotion. It would take a lot to get Gourry to ever come back, though Lina would always come if he ever wanted to. They walked through town together, getting the same stares and whispers they did upon arrival. A woman suddenly stepped forward out of the crowd.

"Dear Gourry, you are leaving so soon?" The plain looking, brown haired maiden asked, running forward to catch up.

He looked at her with surprise and replied, "Yeah, we are."

The woman's eyes grew wide in shock.

"Oh! But...everyone was hoping that you would be staying now..."

To this Gourry gave a chuckle.

"There's nothing here for me." He stopped and looked at Lina, "She's all that need."

Lina blushed furiously at his prominent display of affection. He reached out and grasped her hand, making her blush harder. Then, he turned forward and continued down the road not looking back.

Once on the outskirts of town, Lina finally spoke.

"Gourry...you're such a jelly fish!" She exclaimed.

"Hey! I didn't even do anything!" He replied.

"You didn't have to!" She answered, with a giggle.

They walked silently for several minutes.

"So…where to now?" She asked, looking up at the sky.

Their hands were still intertwined and she felt Gourry squeeze hers slightly.

"To Zephilia. Remember? You promised." He reminded.

Lina's body came to an abrupt halt, causing Gourry to jerk back.

"Uh b-but Gourry...that's...I don't know if you understand..." Lina stuttered, her cheeks glowing bright red.

"What don't I understand?" He asked her, looking confused.

"The implications of you going to meet my parents!" Lina yelled, exasperated.

"Lina! I'm not a fool, I know what it means."

She rolled her eyes at that statement.

"Oh I don't think you do! In Zephilia, if you meet someone's parents...well everyone expects a proposal to come soon after and there's no way-"

"So you mean you wouldn't want to marry me? At least someday?" He questioned with a hurt look on his face.

Lina stiffened and stared at him.

"Uh I wouldn't say necessarily... I mean of course I would, just not..." Her embarrassed expression suddenly dissolved into anger.

"Just where do you get off asking me a thing like that?!" She screamed, hands flying in the air.

He gave her a wide smile and grabbed her by the waist, ignoring her shouting and threats. He stooped down and kissed her deeply, silencing her instantly. Her hands fisted his shirt as she thought about throwing him. Changing her mind, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He took the kiss deeper, turning his head and parting her lips with his tongue. Their tongues danced together until they were breathless. They pulled apart and stared in each other's eyes.

"I love you, Lina."

She flushed and looked down, arms still around his neck.

"I love you too, Gourry."

"Going to see your parents now doesn't mean we have to get married right away or anything."

She opened her mouth to argue but he silenced her.

"Are getting married doesn't mean we will have to stop traveling. Ok? Don't worry about things that haven't happened yet." He finished with a sagely nod.

She stared at him.

"Since when did you get so wise?" Lina asked.

He gave her a wide smile and poked her in the forehead.

"I've always been! You mean you're just barely noticing?"

Lina fumed.

"Why you!" She yelled, taking a swing at him.

But he was already gone, sprinting down the road away from her.

"I'll get you for that!" Lina screamed with her fist in the air, running after him.

He laughed loud and looked over his shoulder as his quick footed sorceress advanced on him.

"Your gonna have to catch me first!" He yelled back, laughing and running faster.

She laughed with him and ran to catch up. She had never felt this happy in her whole life. He said he would be her anything. Her best friend, her protector, her lover. She wanted him to be all three.

"_Maybe a trip to Zephilia won't be all that bad after all..."_ She thought as she finally caught up with Gourry.

"Fireball!" She yelled, releasing the energy and sending Gourry flying.

"There's a head start to Zephilia for ya!" She yelled after him.

Gourry hollered as the spell hit him and sent him flying. He heard her yell something at him, and despite the fact she had just sent him flying through the air and onto the ground with a hard thud, he smiled. They were going to Zephilia.


End file.
